


Sól na wargach

by Hek



Series: Wyspy skarbów [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, a do tego dużo retrospekcji, bagna i rozlewiska, balansowanie na skraju załamania, droga z piekła do piekła, dziennik Abigail Ashe, krwawe rajzy, niespełnienia, niewybrane ścieżki, przekroczone granice, przyjaźń w czasach pożogi, uwaga: szaleństwo geograficzne i historyczne, wojna, wyprawa po złote runo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: Pirat z soli i goryczyW sieci świata się szamoczeGwiazdy drżą Księżniczce w oczachW pustym zamku sowa krzyczy [...]J. Kaczmarski "Księżniczka i Pirat"[...]To moja droga z piekła do piekłaW przepaść na łeb, na szyję skok!"Boskiej Komedii" nowy przekładI w pierwszy krąg piekła mój pierwszy krok! [...]J. Kaczmarski "Epitafium dla Włodzimierza Wysockiego"Abigail, przygotowałem wszystko, żebyś wyruszyła dziś do Savannah. Udasz się do domu pana Ashforda. Chcę, żebyś została tam parę dni.Black Sails s02e10





	

Gdyby ktoś odkrył, co planuję, uznałby to za sabotaż i miałby słuszność.

Ta myśl pojawia się nagle i równie nagle znika. Billy narzuca na siebie kurtkę i wychodzi na pokład, na wszelki wypadek starając się zachowywać jak najciszej. Nikt nie powinien go przyłapać, w końcu to on ustawiał wachty i to on zadbał, by tej nocy służbę pełnili załoganci, którzy na pewno zawiodą, ale zawsze istniała możliwość, że plan spali na panewce. Na tym etapie mógł jeszcze udać, że postanowił zrobić obchód, ale gdy zacznie spuszczać łódź na wodę, czas usprawiedliwień dobiegnie końca. Wtedy albo od razu go zabiją, nie czekając na zgodę Flinta, albo zorganizują sąd. Jakkolwiek się stanie, nie zdoła ocalić głowy, bo podczas wojny prędzej wybacza się dekownikowi niż sabotażyście.

Gdyby ktoś postanowił zaatakować Konia Morskiego w tym właśnie momencie, miałby ułatwione zadanie: ci którzy powinni go strzec, śpią snem wzmocnionym przez trunek, a pozostali są przekonani, zupełnie słusznie zresztą, że należy im się parę godzin wytchnienia. Nawet Flint zamknął się w swojej kajucie. Po tym, jak zmietli z powierzchni ziemi kolejną osadę (a walka była krwawa, jej efekty zaś wyjątkowo paskudne), nikt nie miał ochoty ani na rozmowę, ani na grę w karty, ani nawet na wspólne siedzenie nad miską strawy; ludzie unikali patrzenia sobie w oczy. Tym razem granica została przekroczona. Oczywiście, zabijali już wcześniej, niejeden okręt za ich sprawą poszedł z dymem, zawsze jednak chodziło o łupy – o złoto, towar, jeńców – nigdy o rzeź dla samej rzezi. A jak inaczej nazwać to, czego się dopuścili tej nocy, jeśli nie rzezią właśnie? Wpadli do miasteczka jak demony, w środku nocy, cięli wszystko, co tylko drgnęło, nieważne, czy był to mężczyzna, kobieta czy dziecko, i nie zabrali ani jednego cennego przedmiotu. Nawet broni. Potem zaś rozprawili się bez litości z resztkami straży kolonialnej i umknęli, pozostawiając po sobie zgliszcza, trupy oraz nieludzkie wrzaski, które ścigały ich aż do momentu, gdy okręt wypłynął na pełne morze.

Billy słyszy te dźwięki nawet teraz, choć od ataku minęło ładnych kilka godzin. Krzyki umierających tak głęboko wryły się w jego głowę, że trzeba by noża, żeby je stamtąd wydobyć – przyciskanie dłoni do uszu nie pomaga, podobnie jak inne sposoby, włączając w to uderzanie czołem o ścianę. Chyba nigdy nie zasnę, konstatuje, szczelniej owijając się  w kurtkę, nie zdołam nawet zamknąć oczu. Ma dreszcze, zęby szczękają mu tak bardzo, że aż kaleczą język, emocje, związane z walką, dopiero zaczynają z niego schodzić. W  mięśnie wkrada się ból. Ciało błaga o odpoczynek, a jednocześnie w głębi czaszki wre praca, która nie ustaje nawet na chwilę. Tysiące myśli na sekundę. Obrazy. Skojarzenia. Spójne zdania – a chwilę później jakieś urywki, kalekie słowa, coś, co przypomina pole bitwy pełne oderwanych kończyn, rozwleczonych po ziemi ludzkich bebechów, krwi zmieszanej z błotem. Spójne zdania − że trzeba zrobić to i to, pójść tam, przynieść tamto – i nagle dół pełen gnijących trupów, których smród niemal odbiera ci rozum. I tak na okrągło, aż do mdłości.

Wrócił na pokład tak pokrwawiony, że doktor Howell nie potrafił określić, czyja to krew, jego czy cudza. Boli cię coś? Billy? Spójrz na mnie!, najpierw nim potrząsnął, potem chyba uderzył w twarz, ale Billy niewiele z tego pamięta, co najwyżej badawczy dotyk, przekleństwa dobiegające gdzieś z tyłu, stukot drewnianej nogi Silvera, dudnienie wewnątrz piersi. Billy. Billy. Szlag by to, Muldoon, przydaj się na coś, dawaj mi tu wodę! Nie, kurwa, nie morską, czyś ty do reszty ocipiał, chcesz mi pacjentów wykończyć? Billy, słyszysz mnie? Co się tam stało? Co wyście…  Wystarczy, doktorze, nic mu nie będzie. Ton głosu Silvera podziałał na Billy’ego lepiej niż woda wylana na łeb. Może by się pan zajął swoją robotą? Zwożą rannych, łodzie już dobijają… hej, wy tam, pomóżcie im, słyszycie mnie? Liny, trzeba więcej lin! Gdzie jest Flint? Billy próbował odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, złapał nawet Silvera za rękaw, ale ktoś go uprzedził: w ostatniej łodzi,  widziałem go, żyje. Tego człowieka nie imają się ostrza! Jezu, jaka była jatka. Jezu. Pójdziemy za to do Piekła. Moja ręka! Oderwało mi rękę! Pomóżcie mi! Doktorze Howell? Doktorze!!!

– Billy?

Tym razem głos nie jest ani wspomnieniem, ani ułudą, chociaż Billy z początku nie chce w to wierzyć. Tak niedawno panował tu przecież kompletny rozgardiasz, ludzie biegali w tę i z powrotem, oszalali z bólu, strachu, podniecenia, a teraz okręt tonie w półmroku i przypomina wrak, rzucony na pastwę prądów. Nawet ocean niemal ucichł, chociaż kilka godzin wcześniej zanosiło się na sztorm. Gdzieś, nie wiadomo, gdzie, turla się źle umocowana beczka. Skrzypią deski. Cienie tańczą po pokładzie, dobrze wiedząc, że ta noc należy wyłącznie do nich i nikt im jej nie odbierze.

Cień Silvera budzi grozę, dlatego Billy szybko podnosi głowę, żeby spojrzeć w oczy temu, kto go rzuca. Już po sekundzie wie, że żadne wykręty nie mają sensu.

– Nie zajmie mi to długo – mówi więc, a potem podchodzi do łodzi umocowanej na pokładzie i zaczyna rozplątywać supły. Silver obserwuje każdy jego ruch. Nie sięga jednak po broń. Nie robi nic. Po prostu stoi tam, gdzie stał do tej pory i patrzy, z głową lekko przechyloną na bok. – Najwyżej kilka godzin. Popłynę, sprawdzę, czy wszystko w porządku  i od razu wrócę. Wiesz przecież, że nie rzucam słów na wiatr.

Milczenie. Znów ta cholerna beczka, która tym razem musiała w coś uderzyć, bo hałas jest większy. Jakieś zgrzyty. Szelesty. Pełen rozpaczy okrzyk kogoś, kogo pod pokładem nękają koszmary i, chwilę później, wiązanka przekleństw jego kompana, wybudzonego ze snu. Zrób coś, myśli Billy, i przechodzi do ostatniej liny, żeby ją poluzować, powiedz coś, proszę, opieprz mnie, zastrzel, wszystko mi jedno.

– Powiedz coś, John – mówi na głos. 

Nie zostało już wiele do zrobienia. Wystarczy popchnąć łódź na samą krawędź i spuścić ją na wodę, używając do tego celu tych lin, które zostały. Łatwiej byłoby to zrobić z czyjąś pomocą, ale przy takiej pogodzie uda się i w pojedynkę, to nie jest ciężka łajba, wręcz przeciwnie – ot, łupina! To zabawne, że potracili w trakcie rajzy te najcięższe, najlepiej umocowane, a ostało się coś, co bardziej przypomina zabawkę dla dzieci niż szalupę z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Cóż, tym lepiej dla mnie, konstatuje Billy. Łatwiej mi będzie nią manewrować

– Silver?

Kwatermistrz cofa się o krok. Chowa się w mroku.

– Przypuśćmy, że uda ci się dopłynąć na miejsce. – Jego głos brzmi spokojnie i bardzo trzeźwo. Trochę tak, jakby rozmawiali o cenach tytoniu, nie zaś o kwestiach życia i śmierci. – Przypuśćmy, że nie stracisz sił w połowie drogi, chociaż ledwo żyjesz ze zmęczenia, a odległość jest dość znaczna… – urywa.  – Tak, potrafię uwierzyć w to, że dotrzesz na miejsce. Tylko co potem? Co zrobisz później, Billy, jak już dobijesz do brzegu i na wpół martwy osuniesz się na piach? Skąd będziesz wiedział, dokąd się udać? Zapytasz kogoś o drogę?

– Silver, ja…

– No dobrze. – Silver macha ręką, nie dopuszczając Billy’ego do głosu. – Załóżmy, że to także ci się powiedzie. Nikt cię nie rozpozna. Nie złapią cię i nie powieszą. Dotrzesz do Savannah cały i zdrowy…

– Chcę tylko sprawdzić, czy nic jej nie jest. – Tym razem Billy nie daje się uciszyć. Zagryza wargi. Smakują solą.  – Nigdy nie byliśmy bliżej Savannah niż teraz, druga taka okazja może się nie powtórzyć. Po tym… po tym, co dzisiaj zrobiliśmy, po prostu muszę tam popłynąć. Jedna jasna chwila pośród tego całego syfu. Pewnie ostatnia, bo sam pomyśl, co nas może czekać? – pyta gorzko i sam sobie od razu odpowiada: – Jedynie więcej śmierci, więcej krwi, och, już Flint o to zadba, żebyśmy unurzali się w posoce aż po pierś! Naprawdę tego nie widzisz? Zdławią nas tak czy inaczej, nie dzisiaj to pojutrze, rzecz w tym, żeby umrzeć z bronią w ręku. I ja to rozumiem. Rozumiem bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny na tym pieprzonym okręcie, ale...

– Poczekaj. Pomogę ci – odpowiada Silver i porzuca swój kąt, żeby podejść bliżej.

Jego cień potwornieje, gdy tylko na sylwetkę pada światło, ale sam kwatermistrz wydaje się szczupły, wręcz zabiedzony; broda zarasta całą jego twarz, koła pod oczami świadczą o niedospaniu. Zbyt szybko zaczął używać protezy, dlatego rana nie zdążyła się wygoić. Nie skarży się nikomu, ale nietrudno odgadnąć, że w jego przypadku walka z samym sobą trwa dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, bez chwili wytchnienia. To dlatego bierze dodatkowe wachty. Gdyby tego nie robił, zwijałby się z bólu na własnym posłaniu i kto wie, czy któregoś dnia nie zastaliby go dyndającego na sznurze, co do reszty zniszczyło, i tak mocno już nadszarpnięte, morale załogi.

– Na trzy – proponuje Silver chwilę później. – No co? Może i jestem kaleką, ale sił w rękach nie utraciłem. Raz… dwa…

 _Trzy_.

Łódź ląduje na wodzie, rozpryskując wokół krople. Nie odpłynie sama, Billy trzyma w ręku linę – teraz wystarczy zejść po drabince i, pod osłoną nocy, powiosłować w kierunku lądu. Brzmi prosto i zapewne byłoby proste, gdyby nie fakt, że ląd jest wrogi, podobnie jak uśpiony okręt i całe cholerne Bahamy, wszystko wokół sprzysięgło się, żeby pomieszać Billy’emu szyki. Nawet jego własne ręce, pełne odcisków. Jak tu wiosłować tyle mil, gdy samo zgięcie i rozprostowanie palców wymaga takiego wysiłku?

Waha się, ale niezbyt długo i ostatecznie przechodzi przez barierkę, po omacku szukając drabinki sznurowej. Całe szczęście nikt nie pomyślał, żeby ją odczepić, więc znajduje się tam, gdzie poprzednio i nawet wiar zanadto jej nie poszarpał. Nadal nadaje się do użytku.

Zanim Billy schodzi niżej, na chwilę przytrzymuje się krawędzi. Zerka przy tym na Silvera, który stoi tuż obok, tyle, że po właściwej stronie poszycia.

– Flint mnie zabije, jeśli się dowie – mówi z pozorną obojętnością. – I ciebie przy okazji, za to, że mnie nie powstrzymałeś.

Silver uśmiecha się krzywo.

– Ja? Powstrzymywać? – pyta z przekąsem. –  Coś się panu pomieszało, bosmanie. To przecież ja wysłałem pana na rekonesans, zresztą wbrew pańskiej woli, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, bo próbował mnie pan przekonywać, że powrót do tamtej osady to kiepski pomysł. No ale cóż – rozkłada ręce. – Z własnym kwatermistrzem się nie dyskutuje. Szczególnie z takim, któremu ostatnio odbija szajba.

– Zaraz szajba. Może powinieneś po prostu oszczędzać siły? – sugeruje Billy, choć dobrze wie, że równie dobrze mógłby nakłaniać rzekę, żeby płynęła w przeciwnym kierunku. – Albo, na przykład, raz w życiu posłuchać dobrych rad doktora Howella?

– A może ty powinieneś spierdalać – słyszy w odpowiedzi – póki jeszcze nie wpakowałem ci prochu prosto w głowę?

– Tak. Zapewne tak. Zdaje mi się, że możesz mieć rację.

– Wiem. – Silver kiwa głową.  – Ja zawsze mam rację, prawdziwy ze mnie, kurwa, profeta. Ani mi się waż zginąć, rozumiesz? – dodaje po chwili, tonem, któremu niewiele brakuje do groźby. – Rano oczekuję raportu z wyprawy. Opóźnienia nie wchodzą w grę, bo musimy jak najszybciej wrócić do Nassau. Mamy, kurwa, wojnę do przegrania, jakbyś przypadkiem o tym zapomniał.

Nigdy nie powiedziałbyś czegoś takiego, gdybyś był w dobrym stanie, myśli Billy, ale nie komentuje tego faktu, tylko mocno ściska rękę Silvera, a potem zsuwa się w dół, wprost do łódki. Z tej perspektywy okręt wydaje się gigantyczny. Jego burty ciągną się w nieskończoność, sylwetka przypomina cielsko potwora, a skrzypienie desek przywodzi na myśl jęki wydawane przez żywą istotę. To nie jest sposób myślenia Billy’ego Bonesa − dla niego okręt to dzieło ludzkich rąk, narzędzie wyzute z mistycyzmu – a jednak tej nocy nie potrafi uciec od najdziwniejszych skojarzeń. Nerwy ma rozedrgane aż do granic. Przesądy załogantów, z którymi zawsze walczył, i które obśmiewał bez litości, te wszystkie opowieści o statkach-widmach, potworach, ukrytych skarbach, teraz wracają do niego ze zdwojoną siłą, mszcząc się na jego, pożal się Boże, racjonalizmie. Nic już nie jest takie, jakim było przedtem. Pewniki umierają jeden po drugim, pozostawiając po sobie pulsującą życiem ciemność.

Już po chwili, mierzonej w uderzeniach wioseł o wodę, Koń Morski jest już tylko wspomnieniem. Billy obiera właściwy kurs i rusza w kierunku wybrzeża, które kilka godzin wcześniej opuszczał w takim pośpiechu. Myśli o Abigail. Myślenie o Abigail utrzymywało go przy życiu od wielu tygodni i (jak sądzi) to właśnie myślenie o Abigail w końcu go zniszczy, o ile kapitan Flint lub Brytyjska Marynarka nie zrobią tego szybciej.

 

*

 

Billy chce jej oddać dziennik, ale Abigail kręci głową.

– Zatrzymaj go, proszę – mówi i przytrzymuje jego rękę na skórzanej okładce. – I tak mi go zabiorą, gdy tylko zejdę na ląd.

– Flint obiecał…

– Nie miałam na myśli kapitana, Billy.

Zapada między nimi milczenie. Ktoś przechodzi w pobliżu, ale nie dostrzega pary ukrytej za linami, zresztą nie rozgląda się zbyt uważnie, bo ma co innego na głowie. Niebawem dotrą do Charles Town i wszyscy, nawet ci, którzy na co dzień zgrywają nieustraszonych, czują oddech śmierci na plecach − Silver przechodzi samego siebie, żeby jakoś uspokoić nastroje! Billy także się boi. Byłby ostatnim kłamcą, gdyby twierdził co innego, w końcu na własnej skórze poznał, czym jest angielska „sprawiedliwość”, ale poza strachem głowę zaprząta mu coś jeszcze, jakieś nie do końca określone uczucia, z którymi nie potrafi sobie poradzić. Większość z nich wiąże się, pośrednio lub bezpośrednio, z Abigail Ashe. Inne, te najmroczniejsze, wyrastają na żyznej glebie koszmarów, związanych z pobytem na pokładzie Scarborough i w podziemiach fortu.

Bez słowa chowa książkę pod kurtką. Ma wrażenie, że jej okładka przepala mu koszulę na wskroś.

– Dobrze – mówi wreszcie,  pilnując, żeby nic z tego, co działo się w jego głowie, nie wydostało się na zewnątrz. Stoją z Abigail bardzo blisko siebie; zbyt blisko. Gdyby któreś z nich poruszyło się gwałtowniej, na pewno wpadliby w swoje objęcia. – Dobrze. Przechowam go dla ciebie przez jakiś czas, a gdy wszystko się uspokoi, dostaniesz go z powrotem. Może tak być?

Kłamstwo zostaje zaaprobowane. Abigail odsuwa się nieco i splata palce obu dłoni; wiatr, który wciąż się wzmaga, targa jej włosy. Trudno uwierzyć, że ta dziewczyna, dorastająca wśród książek, muzyki i piękna, chroniona przed złem tego świata dzięki pochodzeniu i majątkowi ojca, tak dobrze radzi sobie w warunkach radykalnie odmiennych. A jednak tak właśnie jest. Billy widywał już kupieckie córki, które mdlały na sam widok pirackiej bandery, nie wspominając już o szlachetniej urodzonych damach, ale Abigail zachowuje się inaczej: potrafi zapanować nad własnym strachem. Przekuć go w siłę.

Umieram ze strachu za każdym razem, gdy wychodzę z kajuty, przyznała kiedyś podczas rozmowy, boję się spojrzeń, tego, co twoi towarzysze myślą o mnie, tego, co ja myślę o nich, w towarzystwie kapitana Flinta muszę się pilnować, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć, złamałam już tyle piór, że sama nie pamiętam, ile ich było. Zbyt mocno je ściskam, gdy piszę w dzienniku. Boję się jeść, co mi podają, ale jeszcze bardziej przeraża mnie konieczność odmowy, więc nie odmawiam. Ciebie też się boję, zakończyła z wyzwaniem w głosie albo może tylko Billy odebrał to w taki sposób. Mnie? W takim razie dlaczego do mnie podeszłaś? Nie wiem, usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Chyba musiałam o tym komuś powiedzieć. Zresztą ojciec zawsze mi powtarzał, że powinnam wychodzić naprzeciw własnym obawom, więc skorzystałam po prostu z jego porady.

Potem rozmawiali jeszcze po wielokroć, na rozmaite tematy. Spotykali się niby przypadkiem, gdy Billy właśnie schodził z wachty lub gdy Abigail przenosiła się z książką na pokład, ale tak naprawdę było w tym o wiele mniej przypadku niż oboje chcieliby przyznać. Billy, sam nie wiedząc, jak i kiedy, opowiedział dziewczynie o dzieciństwie w Kensington, o prasie drukarskiej, wiecach, ojcu i jego kompanach, ona zaś odmalowywała mu wieczory dyskusyjne, wizyty w teatrach i streszczała przeczytane książki. Najbardziej jednak lubił, gdy „opowiadała” mu obrazy. Zamykał wtedy oczy i wyobrażał sobie to wszystko, o czym mówiła. Nanosił na wyobrażone płótno wyobrażone kształty, barwy, cienie, i zapominał na chwilę, że to tylko słowa, a on sam nigdy nie będzie miał okazji, żeby wstąpić do prawdziwego muzeum i zobaczyć na własne oczy prawdziwe dzieła sztuki.

Niedługo później dała mu do przeczytania swoje zapiski.

Zapytał wtedy, czy po prostu lubi pisać, czy chodzi o coś innego, a ona wyjaśniła, że i owszem, lubi, nawet bardzo, ale przede wszystkim porządkuje w ten sposób myśli. To wszystko?, nie mógł uwierzyć, robisz porządek w głowie? Uśmiechnęła się do niego chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd się znali i pogłaskała okładkę dziennika opuszkami palców (pomyślał wtedy, że chciałby, żeby dotknęła w ten sposób jego włosów). Masz czasem ochotę zniknąć?, zapytała, zamiast odpowiedzieć wprost, stać się niewidzialnym? Tak, bardzo często, ostatnio niemal bez przerwy. Stała przodem do niego, opierając o barierkę, ale w tamtym momencie odwróciła się w kierunku morza, tak, że widział tylko jej profil, policzek przysłonięty włosami, jasną skórę szyi. Pisanie to mój sposób na niewidzialność. Nie zapominam, kim jestem, gdzie jestem, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nadal piracki okręt, ale jednocześnie staję się… narratorem tej opowieści. Więcej mogę, więcej dostrzegam. Rozumiesz? Nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył, zagryzł tylko wargi, położył obie ręce na barierce i zapatrzył się w ciemność.

Ruch na pokładzie wzmaga się z każdą chwilą, co świadczy o tym, że zbliżają się do celu, czas podróży dobiega końca. Niedługo nie sposób będzie się ukryć. Zresztą już jeden z drugim zerkają w ich kierunku, Silver nieco dłużej niż pozostali, a wkrótce pojawi się tu także pani Barlow wraz z kapitanem i Abigail będzie musiała odejść wraz z nimi. Nerwowość wisi w powietrzu.

– Boję się – mówi dziewczyna tak spokojnie, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. – Boję się, Billy.

– Wiem.

Co się stanie, gdy już dopłyną na miejsce? Czy Flint zdoła przekonać Petera Ashe’a, żeby stanął po jego stronie, czy zginie od razu, gdy tylko postawi stopę na lądzie? Rozpęta się jatka, czy tym razem obejdzie się bez rozlewu krwi? Trudno przewidzieć, w jakim kierunku potoczy się ta historia, ale Billy’emu daleko do optymizmu – głowę by dał, że coś nie wypali, bo za dużo w tym wszystkim zagadek, a za mało zdrowego rozsądku. Igrali z ogniem, przypływając aż tutaj, z drugiej jednak strony – tu musiał przyznać rację Silverowi − byliby niespełna rozumu, gdyby nie skorzystali z okazji, która sama wpadła im w ręce.

Abigail martwią na pewno także inne kwestie. Nie widziała ojca tak długo, że nie mogła być pewna, jaki człowiek przywita ją w porcie: ten sam, którego pamiętała z dzieciństwa, i z którym korespondowała, czy zupełnie inny, przesiąknięty wonią obcego miejsca? Co ją tutaj czekało? Tyle pytań, odpowiedzi żadnych, za to coraz więcej wątpliwości. Może lepiej byłoby zostać w Londynie? Może to nie jest miejsce dla mnie? Może, może, może… Billy czytał dziennik, ba, nauczył się go niemal na pamięć, dlatego dobrze wie, że za maską spokoju Abigail, kryje się sztorm, zdolny roztrzaskać w drzazgi najwytrzymalsze okręty.

Ściska jej dłoń. To wszystko, na co może sobie pozwolić. To wszystko, na co pozwolił sobie kiedykolwiek.

Pomijając ten jeden, jedyny raz, gdy wpadli na siebie pod pokładem. Dosłownie: wpadli, bo ona szła po schodkach w górę, on schodził na dół, a ponieważ oboje byli zamyśleni, nie zareagowali dostatecznie szybko. Zamiast odskoczyć, udać, że nic się nie stało, Billy przyciągnął Abigail bliżej, ona objęła go w pasie i tak zastygli na nieskończenie długą chwilę, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy. Twoje serce… Co z nim?, zapytał cicho, gładząc ją po włosach, jakby tulił do piersi małe dziecko. Nie wiem, czemu, ale uspokaja mnie jego bicie. Abigail, ja…, zaczął, ale nie dane mu było skończyć, bo na korytarzu zadudniły kroki. Chwilę później Billy ujrzał dwóch załogantów, którzy obładowani workami zmierzali w jego kierunku, przekomarzając się przy tym tak głośno, że słychać ich było zapewne aż na bocianim gnieździe. Dziewczyna zniknęła, czar prysnął. Nigdy nie wracali w rozmowach do tamtej chwili, ale Billy nieustannie odtwarzał ją w pamięci i był przekonany, że Abigail robi to samo, choć nawet w dzienniku nie odważyła się napisać na ten temat ani jednego słowa.

– Abigail! – Głos Mirandy Barlow rozrywa ich palce. – Potowarzyszysz mi przez chwilę?

Billy unosi głowę i napotyka uważne spojrzenie kobiety, której nie ufa, odkąd po raz pierwszy usłyszał jej nieprawdziwe nazwisko. Czuje do niej instynktowną niechęć. Może podświadomie oskarża Mirandę o to, co stało się z Halem Gatesem, a może po prostu nie może znieść myśli, że ktoś tak dalece zawładną ich kapitanem, że ten gotów jest poświęcić własną załogę, byleby tylko sprostać cudzym ambicjom. A może powody są jeszcze inne? W każdym razie teraz, po tym wszystkim, co się zdarzyło, Billy zupełnie inaczej patrzy na opowieści Turka, który swego czasu wmawiał każdemu, kto zechciał go słuchać, że w głębi wyspy mieszka wiedźma, inaczej także podchodzi do rewelacji świętej pamięci Morleya. Oni obaj, jeden zupełny wariat, drugi weteran z pokancerowaną duszą, lepiej odgadli prawdę od niego, choć zdawać by się mogło, że to właśnie on z ich trójki powinien myśleć najrozsądniej.

A teraz jest już za późno, przemyka mu przez głowę, za późno na jakikolwiek manewr.

– Już idę – mówi Abigail zbyt cicho, żeby Miranda mogła ją usłyszeć. Bierze głęboki oddech. Odgarnia włosy. – Już idę – powtarza głośniej i macha ręką do swej towarzyszki podróży.

Billy chciałby jej powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale kolejne kłamstwo nie przechodzi mu przez gardło. Zamierza za to odprowadzić Abigail aż do Mirandy. Niestety, z tego planu także musi zrezygnować, bo pan de Groot daje mu znaki, żeby podszedł jak najprędzej, a próśb de Groota się nie ignoruje.

– Do widzenia – mówi więc, bo nic innego nie przychodzi mu do głowy. – Jak tylko będę mógł, przypłynę, żeby oddać ci dziennik.

– Jeżeli – poprawia go dziewczyna.

– Jeżeli?

– Jeżeli będziesz mógł. Nie narażaj się niepotrzebnie, Billy, to tylko kilka kartek, nie warto z ich powodu tracić życia.

Potrząsa głową.

– Jak tylko będę mógł – powtarza raz jeszcze, uparcie, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Ponad ramieniem Abigail rzuca Mirandzie Barlow wyzywające spojrzenie, a potem odchodzi, starając się, by nikt z obserwatorów nie spostrzegł, że w głębi duszy wyje z rozpaczy.

 

*

 

Na widok ogniska, które ktoś rozpalił na plaży, powinien od razu zawrócić i spróbować wylądować gdzie indziej, nie robi tego jednak. Uparcie wiosłuje w kierunku brzegu. Od napadu na osadę minęło kilka godzin, ale niektóre zabudowania nadal się żarzą, iskry skaczą między strzechami, sięgając gałęzi i liści drzew, jasne smugi ognia docierają niemal nad samo morze. Gdyby ktoś zadał sobie trud obserwowania wód zatoki, od razu wypatrzyłby łódź, która właśnie wyłania się z ciemności − Billy wie dobrze, że niedługo znajdzie się na tyle blisko płycizny, żeby stać się idealnym celem dla strzelca. Tylko czy naprawdę musi się tego obawiać? Większość zbrojnych poginęła z ich rąk, ranni zdążyli zemrzeć, pomoc, sądząc z panującej wokół ciszy, jeszcze nie nadeszła… Ktokolwiek siedział przy ognisku, z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia.

Smród spalenizny dociera aż tutaj. Wiatr nie zdołał go jeszcze osłabić.

Teoretycznie im bliżej miejsca kaźni, tym Billy powinien czuć się gorzej, ale jest odwrotnie, w tej chwili myśli o wiele klarowniej niż wówczas, gdy jak upiór błąkał się po  pokładzie Konia Morskiego. Nawet strach gdzieś wyparował, a serce bije spokojnie. Rób coś, działaj, zajmij czymś myśli – oto lekarstwo, które pomaga przetrwać najgorsze chwile! Może właśnie na tym polega strategia Flinta? Jedną misję zastąp następną, nie dawaj ludziom wypocząć, od razu pchaj ich naprzód, w ramiona śmierci, a gdy morale spada, dodaj oliwy do ognia, żeby znowu buchnęły płomienie. Trzeba przyznać, skurwysyn ma słuszność, bo nie istnieje nic gorszego od bezsennych nocy, gdy minuta po minucie odtwarzasz walkę, widzisz twarze zabitych przez siebie ludzi, słyszysz ich krzyki. To jak błędne koło. Jeżeli nie wyrwiesz się z niego od razu, później możesz nie mieć już siły i na wieki ugrzęźniesz w tych kilku obrazach, odtwarzanych bez końca, aż wreszcie ktoś, może ty sam, zlituje się nad tobą i wytnie ci w podgardlu dodatkowy uśmiech.

Wiosło haczy o dno, co oznacza, że podróż właśnie dobiega końca. Billy wyskakuje z łodzi i pcha ją jeszcze kawałek, żeby ostatecznie wyciągnąć ją na piasek na tyle daleko od linii wody, by nie porwały jej falę.

Ognisko płonie kilkadziesiąt kroków od niego. Jest niewielkie, ale porządnie uformowane i chronione od wiatru, a siedzący przy nim mężczyzna właśnie grzebie kijem w popiele, żeby wyciągnąć coś, co zapewne dawno zdążyło się upiec.

Billy zaciska dłoń na rękojeści pałasza. Podchodzi bliżej.

– Może kawałek rybki? – Mężczyzna nie podnosi głowy na widok nieznajomego, tylko nadal zajmuje się swoją kolacją. Nie widać jego twarzy, ale siwe włosy i zarost świadczą o tym, że przeżył już sporo wiosen; może nawet zbyt wiele, żeby zachować w dobrym stanie wszystkie klepki. – Świeżutka, niedawno złowiona. Ja już zjadłem jedną porcję, więc chętnie się podzielę, o ile głód ci doskwiera, młodzieńcze.

Prostuje się wreszcie i Billy spostrzega, że oczy ma obwiązane kawałkiem szmaty. Na szarym materiale wyraźnie odznaczają się brunatne plamy. Ani chybi krew.

To wariat, myśli Billy, rozglądając się dookoła. Uszedł z pogromu, ale utracił zmysły i teraz nie ma pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje.

Wygląda na to, że poza starcem, na plaży nie ma nikogo. W pobliżu drzew leży co prawda kilku mężczyzn w mundurach, ale wszyscy wyglądają na martwych − zapewne są to ci, których Flint położył w ostatniej salwie, zanim jego łódź odbiła od brzegu. Chyba jeszcze żyli, gdy odpływaliśmy, konstatuje Billy, przyglądając się ułożeniu ciał, jednemu niemal udało się dotrzeć do przystani, nieszczęśnik zasłabł dopiero przy pomoście, ale stracili zbyt dużo krwi, żeby dotrwać aż do teraz. Z pewnością nie żyją. A skoro oni umarli, w osadzie nie ma żywego ducha, tylko stosy dopalających się zwłok, no, najwyżej ciężko ranni, którzy jedną nogą stoją już w grobie. Nie ma sensu, żebym tam wracał. I tak nie dowiem się więcej niż tutaj, od tego starca, a niepotrzebnie stracę czas, który mógłbym wykorzystać w lepszy sposób.

– Dziękuję, ale nie jestem głodny – mówi i kuca w pobliżu ognia. Wyciąga ręce przed siebie, żeby je ogrzać. Dopiero teraz zauważa, jak bardzo są poranione: walka mocno dała im się we znaki, a wiosłowanie dokończyło dzieła zniszczenia. – Potrzeba mi za to czegoś innego. Informacji.

– Informacji? – starzec unosi głowę, jakby chciał zajrzeć Billy’emu w twarz, choć nosi przecież opaskę na oczach. – Ja nic nie wiem, byłem na morzu. To ono mnie ocaliło. A potem znalazłem się tutaj. Słyszałem krzyki, strzały, potem wszystko umilkło, więc wyszedłem, żeby upiec sobie rybkę. Naprawdę nie chcesz rybki? – wyciąga przed siebie rękę, w której ściska kawałek mięsa. – Świeża, dopiero…

Billy chwyta go za nadgarstki.

– Daleko stąd do Savannah? – pyta z naciskiem. – Piechotą?

– A po co piechotą?

Boże, daj mi cierpliwość, bo nie zdzierżę, myśli Billy, ale zamiast zastrzelić starca na miejscu lub choćby go uderzyć, zaczyna jeszcze raz, powoli, że chciałby dotrzeć do Savannah, ale nie zna drogi, a bardzo mu się spieszy. Nie popłynę rzeką, bo najpewniej zabłąkałbym się na mokradłach i nigdy nie dotarł do celu, potrzebuję szybkiego, pewnego szlaku, panie…

– Joe – wyjaśnia starzec. – Nazywają mnie Joe. I ja przecież wszystko dobrze rozumiem. Oczy odpłynęły, ale rozum pozostał. Pytam, dlaczego piechotą, skoro można na końskim grzbiecie?

Gwiżdże raz, przeciągle. Potem drugi. Billy, słysząc ten sygnał, od razu zrywa się na równe nogi, wypatrując wrogów − szczególnie podejrzane wydają mu się krzewy, te zwłaszcza, które rosną najbliżej plaży. Ogień tutaj nie dotarł, za to coś szeleści w półmroku. Kto wie, może ślepy rybak, choć wygląda tak nieszkodliwie, nie jest tak bezbronny, jak można by sądzić; może gdzieś pośród zgliszczy czają się jego kompani?

Szybko okazuje się, że kompan jest tylko jeden, za to duży, siwy i czterokopytny. Wyłania się nagle, jakby pojawił się znikąd, ale nie podchodzi bliżej, drobi tylko nogami i rży  z cicha, jakby się skarżył. Wygląda na spłoszonego: walką, wrzaskami, obcymi ludźmi, a przede wszystkim ogniem, który nie sprawia już tak groźnego wrażenia, jak kilka godzin wcześniej, ale w zwierzętach nadal budzi grozę. Pewnie wiele z nich spłonęło podczas napadu, nikt nie przejmował się żywym inwentarzem, gdy musiał walczyć o własne życie. Ten koń z pewnością jest zwierzęciem pociągowym, oderwanym od wozu, ale można przypuszczać, że ma w sobie domieszkę szlachetniejszej krwi, a któryś z jego przodków służył za wierzchowca komuś o zasobniejszej sakiewce niż byle doker.

– Już dobrze, dobrze – mówi starzec łagodnie i wstaje ze swego miejsca, żeby po omacku ruszyć w kierunku konia. Billy mu w tym nie przeszkadza. – Wszystko dobrze, nikt ci nie zrobi krzywdy. To tylko ja, stary, dobry Joe, przyjaźnimy się, pamiętasz? Grywam z twoim panem w kości… to znaczy grywałem, aż do dzisiaj. Znasz mój głos, dobrze go znasz, świetnie znasz głos starego Joe, koniku, szczególnie, gdy śpiewa dla ciebie piosenki…

I zaczyna nucić piosenkę o tym, jak to marynarz zarzeka się, że już nigdy nie wróci na morze, choć nikt w to nie chce uwierzyć. Stara, irlandzka przyśpiewka brzmi przedziwnie na tej pustej plaży, gdzie nieopodal poniewierają się zwłoki żołnierzy, a w głębi dogasają właśnie spalone do gruntu domy i magazyny. Głos się niesie daleko, myśli Billy, oby ten wariat nie zwabił nam tutaj nieproszonych gości, bo sam sobie nie poradzę z bandą szabrowników. Nie wspominając już o oddziale wojska.

Koń nadal drży, ale pozwala do siebie podejść. Joe gładzi go po szyi, ciągle nucąc, choć nieco ciszej – potem piosenka przechodzi w ciąg słów, a na koniec w szept, który przypomina zaklęcia, wypowiadane w obcym języku. Trzeba się dobrze wsłuchać, żeby dojść do wniosku, że to nadal angielskie wyrazy.

Jeden powtarza się najczęściej i Billy zaczyna się obawiać, że rozum odmawia mu posłuszeństwa.

 _Silver_. _Silver_. _Silver_.

–  Oto mój przyjaciel, Silver – mówi rybak. – A oto pirat, który był łaskaw nie poderżnąć mi gardła, choć czułem dobrze, że ma na to ochotę. To dobry koń, wytrzymały, widziałem nie raz, jak wozi więcej, niż Norman powinien wrzucać na swój parszywy wóz. Nie raz mu mówiłem: Norman, doigrasz się!, ale on i tak robił swoje, nie miał serca do zwierząt, sukinsyn, świeć Panie nad jego duszą. Pod wierzch Silver także się nada. Myślę, że od dawna tęsknił za taką przygodą, krew ma gorącą. Powinniście się dogadać.

Skąd wie, że jestem piratem?, to pierwsza myśl.  A potem przychodzi druga, ściśle związana z Silverem, ale nie tym tutaj, lecz z tym, który pewnie nadal włóczy się po okręcie w zupełnych ciemnościach lub może zaszył się w jakiejś ciemnej norze, żeby nikt nie usłyszał, jak wyje z bólu. Co zrobi kapitan, gdy usłyszy o nocnym „rekonesansie”? Silver ma gadane i potrafi omamić każdego, ale od tej reguły także są wyjątki, a  tak się składa, że należy do nich James Flint, więc konfrontacja może się skończyć tragedią. Nie tylko dla nich dwóch, lecz przede wszystkim dla całej załogi.

Nie powinienem był odpływać. Nie powinienem był decydować się na to szaleństwo. Na Boga, co ja tu właściwie robię?

Niemal podejmuje decyzję, żeby natychmiast wsiąść do łodzi i powiosłować z powrotem na Konia Morskiego, póki nikt jeszcze nie odkrył jego nieobecności. Robi nawet krok w kierunku linii brzegowej. Wtedy jednak czuje, że ktoś trąca go w ramię, niezbyt silnie, lecz natarczywie, a gdy odwraca głowę, widzi konia, który przygląda mu się tak, jakby wszystko rozumiał, ba, jakby miał na temat jego wyprawy dawno wyrobioną opinię. Rybak śmieje się cicho, przy czym jego śmiech bardziej przypomina kaszel suchotnika. Billy wzdryga się, gdy go słyszy, zdaje mu się bowiem, że to dźwięk pochodzący z innego świata.

– Pogłaszcz go – sugeruje tamten, ocierając ślinę, która zastygła na jego brodzie i w kącikach warg. – Już się tobą zainteresował.

To prawda, koń znowu trąca Billy’ego, tym razem w bok, obszukując go w poszukiwaniu smakołyków.

– Niczego nie znajdziesz, bracie – szepcze Billy i ostrożnie dotyka konia  miejscu, gdzie na jego czole widać ciemniejszą plamkę, przypominającą grot strzały. – Nie mam przy sobie niczego, co mogłoby ci zasmakować. No hej – buntuje się, gdy zwierzę dobiera się do jego kurtki. – Naprawdę nic nie mam. Za to obiecuję, że dostaniesz górę cukru, jeśli tylko obaj dotrzemy do celu.

Siodło znajdują w na wpół zrujnowanej budzie, w której ktoś – prawdopodobnie ów Norman, który nie potrafił obchodzić się ze zwierzętami – przechowywał różne swoje graty. Billy nie jeździł konno od dawna, ale pewnych rzeczy się nie zapomina, ciało samo wie, co powinno zrobić, by utrzymać się na grzbiecie. Nie jest to takie trudne. Nie wtedy, gdy koń, którego darował ci chyba sam diabeł, reaguje na każdy twój ruch i robi dokładnie to, czego od niego oczekujesz.

Co będzie z rybakiem?, przemyka Billy’emu przez głowę, gdy jedzie przez plażę, najpierw powoli, by oswoić się z koniem, z jazdą, z samym sobą w roli w jeźdźca, a potem coraz szybciej. Droga wkrótce skręca w zarośla i biegnie tuż przy wiosce, z której pozostały jedynie kikuty kominów. Znajdzie go ktoś, pomoże, czy raczej dobije, sądząc, że ma do czynienia z pomagierem piratów lub, w najlepszym wypadku, szabrownikiem, który oczy stracił podczas wynoszenia fantów z płonącej chałupy? Billy wie, że nie powinien o tym rozmyślać, nie potrafi jednak wyrzucić z głowy obrazu tego starca, choć ujechali już z Silverem na tyle daleko od pogorzeliska, że nie czuć już nawet jego smrodu. Plaża dawno zniknęła za linią drzew, linia drzew utonęła w gąszczu zieleni. Pewnie nadal tam siedzi, przy ognisku, nucąc pod nosem jakąś irlandzką śpiewkę: ni to człowiek, ni to demon, którego fale wypluły na piasek. Wgryza się w rybie mięso i oblizuje tłuszcz z każdego palca osobno, a na chustce przykrywającej jego oczy nie ma już ani śladu jasnego włókna, tylko czerwień i brąz, miejscami przechodzący w czerń jak bezdenna otchłań. Po wszystkim puść Silvera wolno, poprosił jeszcze (czy raczej rozkazał), zanim Billy odjechał w kierunku Savannah, traktem ubitym przez jeżdżące tędy wozy z towarem, znajdzie drogę do domu, gdziekolwiek on jest. To bardzo mądre zwierzę. Mądrzejsze zarówno ode mnie, jak i od ciebie, od nas wszystkich.

 

*

 

Minęło wiele czasu, zanim Billy zorientował się, że początkowa niechęć, jaką czuł do Johna Silvera, zmieniła się w niechętny szacunek, a później – w przywiązanie. Obserwował go od samego początku. W przeciwieństwie do reszty załogi, nigdy nie dał się omamić jego słowom, po części dlatego, że obeznany był w agitatorskiej sztuce, a po części z powodu głęboko zakorzenionej nieufności do każdego, kto stanął na jego drodze; nieufności, którą dodatkowo pogłębił pobyt w brytyjskim forcie. Mimo to, w pewnym momencie zaczął traktować Silvera jako towarzysza broni. Po tym zaś, co wydarzyło się w Charles Town, zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, być może dlatego, że to właśnie na nich spadł obowiązek bronienia załogi przed obłędem kapitana Flinta, na co nikt inny nie miał odwagi. Silver posunął się jeszcze dalej: próbował bronić przed Flintem samego Flinta, przy czym, jak na razie, ponosił same porażki.

– Nie głosowałem na ciebie – powiedział Billy, gdy obaj z Silverem siedzieli pod pokładem, zbyt zmęczeni, żeby próbować zasnąć. Większość ich kompanów drzemała w kojach, niewielka grupa rżnęła w kości, na stole walały się miski, których nikomu nie chciało się uprzątnąć, choć każdy wiedział, że powinien to zrobić. Okręt pruł naprzód, wykorzystując sprzyjające wiatry. – Wtedy. Jak wybieraliśmy kwatermistrza.

Tamten odchylił głowę do tyłu i oparł się o ścianę. Oczy miał przymknięte, na skroniach lśniły krople potu. Billy starał się nie patrzeć na kikut jego nogi, ale nie umiał się powstrzymać, rana była tak paskudna, że przyciągała wzrok.

– Też bym na siebie nie zagłosował – stwierdził Silver po chwili. – A gdyby ktoś mi jakiś czas temu powiedział, że zrobią mnie kwatermistrzem na pirackim okręcie, to bym mu poradził, żeby ograniczył bimber…  – urwał i ze świstem nabrał powietrza. Billy siedział dostatecznie blisko, by spostrzec, że z całej siły wbijał paznokcie jednej dłoni, w grzbiet drugiej, aż na skórze pozostawały sinawe ślady.

Musiało cholernie boleć. Paroksyzm pojawił się nagle i równie nagle zniknął, ale pozostawił na twarzy Silvera trwałe ślady: teraz już nie tylko skronie, ale i czoło, policzki, nos, lśniły od potu, a cienie pod oczami przypominały trupie plamy. Ktoś inny już dawno poprosiłby o opium, on jednak nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Uparcie wmawiał sobie i innym, że da sobie radę bez wspomagaczy.

– Nic mi nie jest – mruknął, zanim Billy zdążył powiedzieć choćby słowo. – To tylko zmęczenie.

– No jasne.

– Wszyscy potrzebujemy kilku dni przerwy.

Billy przetarł palcami oczy, które piekły go od niewyspania. Gdzieś w tyle głowy kiełkował ból. Naprawdę powinien się przespać choćby godzinę, ale za bardzo bał się tego, co może zobaczyć w koszmarach, żeby zaryzykować drzemkę.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nici z dłuższego postoju. – Zamiast tego, obojętnie patrzył, jak dwóch załogantów kłóci się o coś przy schodach. Nie interweniował. Dziwił się tylko, skąd, do cholery, mają jeszcze siłę na takie rzeczy. – Nie zamierzam ci robić wyrzutów, od tego jest Howell, mam tylko nadzieję, że wiesz jeszcze, co robisz. Ta rana nie wygląda najlepiej – oderwał wzrok od tamtych dwóch, żeby zerknąć na Silvera.  – Nie po to ci łapiduch życie ratował, żebyś teraz wykitował przez własne niedbalstwo. Robisz chociaż, co ci każe? Okłady i tak dalej?

– Na tym cholernym okręcie nikt nie wie, co robi. Włącznie z tobą – odparował Silver, a potem dodał nieco ciszej: – Gdybym miał robić, co mi każe pieprzony Howell, to przez okrągłą dobę nie ruszałbym się z koi. Jak sobie to niby wyobrażasz? W czasie rajzy? I tak czuję się kompletnie bezużyteczny.

– Nie jesteś bezużyteczny.

– Powiedz to tym, których wrzuciliśmy do wody zaszytych w worki.

Zamilkli obaj, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Tego dnia stracili czterech ludzi, a szósty walczył o życie w lazarecie, przy czym Howell od razu powiedział, że nie daje mu wielkich szans, bo rana była poważna. Czyli jeden dzień przyniósł pięć ofiar, a przecież to nie wszystko – walczyli od dawna, niemal każdy z nich oberwał raz czy drugi, byli tacy, co nosili na sobie więcej opatrunków niż ubrań, nie wspominając już o tych, którzy zalegli pod pokładem i nie mogli się ruszać. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, myślał Billy, gryząc kawałek suchara, nie będzie komu żeglować tą cholerną łajbą. Flint nas wszystkich wybije, jednego po drugim, a Koń Morski zmieni się w okręt-widmo i pożegluje wprost do Hilo z naszymi duchami na pokładzie.

Przełknął resztę chleba i strzepał okruchy ze spodni. Coś przyszło mu nagle do głowy.

– Silver… – zaczął, usiłując uchwycić tę myśl, ale kwatermistrz od razu wszedł mu w słowo.

– Miałeś jakiś cel w tej gadce o głosowaniu? Czy pieprzyłeś od rzeczy, byleby tylko powiedzieć cokolwiek?

Billy nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo rozległ się łoskot, a chwilę później wybuchła wrzawa. Wokół tłukących się załogantów od razu zebrał się tłumek gapiów. O co poszło, trudno powiedzieć, ale pewnie o jakąś pierdołę, bo ludzie byli tak rozdrażnieni, że z byle powodów skakali sobie do gardeł. Któryś z nich, on lub Silver, powinien zareagować, opieprzyć wszystkich równo i zagrozić konsekwencjami, żaden jednak nie kwapił się do działania, chociaż awanturnicy należeli do awangardy, więc byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie poderżnęli sobie wzajemnie gardeł. Pozostali dopingowali ich okrzykami, ba, nawet gracze oderwali się od kości, żeby obserwować bijatykę. Stawiam flaszkę na Seana!, rzucił ktoś i zaraz posypały się kolejne propozycje; że srebrny wisior, skórzane buty, rysunki nagich kobiet, aż w końcu nastał taki harmider, że Billy i Silver musieli się mocno postarać, żeby usłyszeć własne słowa.

Sean runął na ziemię, ale szybko się podniósł i walka rozpoczęła się na nowo.

– Należałoby to przerwać – uznał Silver, przysuwając się bliżej Billy’ego. Raz po raz ktoś na nich zerkał, jakby spodziewał się, że któryś wypali z pistoletu lub zareaguje jeszcze inaczej. Na przykład wezwie kapitana Flinta. – Nie uważasz?

– Uważam, że Sean nie ma z Rorym żadnych szans, chociaż pozornie wygląda na  silniejszego. Możemy się założyć, jeśli chcesz.

– Nie będę się z tobą o nic zakładał, bosmanie – prychnął Silver. – To ty tu jesteś dowódcą awangardy. Znasz chyba możliwości własnych ludzi. Swoją drogą, jak sądzisz, o co im poszło?

Billy wzruszył ramionami.

– O Irlandię – odparł. – Irlandczykom zawsze chodzi o Irlandię, nawet, jeśli wszystkim wokół wmawiają, że od dawna nie mają z nią nic wspólnego.

Tłum wokół walczących gęstniał z każdą chwilą. Nawet ranni dowlekli się jakoś na miejsce, znudzeni widać przymusowym bezruchem. Gdyby dowiedział się o tym doktor Howell, z miejsca by ich oskalpował, ale całe szczęście siedział w lazarecie przy umierającym i nawet hałasy nie zdołały go stamtąd wywabić.

Muszę go o to poprosić, pomyślał Billy z nagłą pewnością, muszę przekonać Silvera, żeby mi pomógł. To szaleństwo, ale nie wybaczę sobie nigdy, jeżeli chociaż nie spróbuję. Sean znowu padł na ziemię, powalony kilkoma precyzyjnymi ciosami. Twarz miał całą we krwi; rozbity łuk brwiowy, złamany nos, włosy dziwacznie posklejane na czubku głowy. Rory, choć dużo drobniejszy i, na pierwszy rzut oka, niegroźny, okazał się pierwszorzędnym bokserem, dokładnie tak, jak Billy przypuszczał. Jak mam go przekonać, Billy dalej zmagał się sam ze sobą, żeby bez zbędnych pytań zrobił to, czego od niego oczekuję?

Głos Silvera przebił się do niego jak przez grubą ścianę.  

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

– Na pytanie? – Nie zrozumiał.

– _Billy_. To prawda: nie spałem od dawna, cholerna noga rwie mnie jak diabli, a umysł ledwo pracuje, ale jeszcze potrafię rozpoznać, gdy ktoś czegoś ode mnie chce. Ci tam, na przykład. – Silver machnął ręką w kierunku tłumu zebranego wokół Irlandczyków. – Bardzo chcą, żebym im powiedział, że niebawem zawiniemy do portu. De Groot bardzo chce, żebym trzymał Flinta z daleka od nawigacji, a doktor Howell marzy o tym, żeby mnie nafaszerować opium. Bardzo cię proszę, nie rób podchodów. Powiedz po prostu, o co ci chodzi.

 _Muszę zobaczyć Abigail Ashe_.

– Namów go, żeby zmienił następny cel – powiedział powoli. Przełknął ślinę. Okrzyki zmieniły się w oklaski, oklaskom towarzyszyło tupanie, Rory ostatecznie zwyciężył w pojedynku. Seana właśnie podnoszono z ziemi i próbowano ocucić. – Płyńmy bardziej na północ. Tamtejsze osady także zasłużyły na krwawą zemstę.

Silver długo mu się przyglądał. Bardzo długo. Zagryzał wargi i parę razy lekko uderzył  tyłem głowy w ścianę, jakby próbował okiełznać narowistą myśl, która nie dawała mu spokoju. W końcu odchrząknął.

– No dobrze. Powiedzmy, że się zgodzi. Powiedzmy, że go przekonam. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to odsunie w czasie nasz powrót do Nassau?

Billy potwierdził. Wiedział o tym aż za dobrze.

– Zapasy są na wykończeniu, na pokładzie nie ma chyba człowieka, który by nie oberwał, kolonie zdołały zebrać siły i czekają nas coraz cięższe przeprawy… – urwał.  – Czy ty naprawdę wiesz, o co mnie prosisz? Jestem tu kwatermistrzem, do cholery!

Nie odpowiedział. Logika wywodu Silvera pozostawała bezsprzeczna: ostatnią rzeczą, jaką powinni zrobić, to płynąć dalej i wikłać się w kolejne potyczki. Prędzej czy później spotkają oddział, który dorówna im siłą – oddział wypoczęty, złożony z przeszkolonych żołnierzy, czekających tylko na możliwość przysłużenia się ojczyźnie. Każdy dzień zwłoki to większe prawdopodobieństwo, że w ogóle nie wrócą do Nassau. Z drugiej jednak strony… jeżeli teraz odpłyną i zdecydują się na powrót za kilka dni, prawdopodobieństwo napotkania znacznych sił wroga będzie jeszcze większe, więc może lepiej załatwić to już teraz, póki tamci nie zdążyli się jeszcze zorganizować?

Dorabiasz ideologię, ofuknął się w myślach, żeby pasowała do twoich planów. Samo to, że zaproponowałeś coś podobnego, jest już zdradą, za którą powinieneś zadyndać na rei.

– Dobrze – powiedział w końcu Silver i chwycił swoją protezę, leżącą do tej pory na podłodze. Oglądanie, jak wciska ją na kikut nogi, nie należało do przyjemności i Billy poczuł, że żołądek podjeżdża mu do gardła. – Może masz rację. Może dokładnie tak powinniśmy zrobić.

– Silver…

– Przecież powiedziałem, że dobrze.

Patrzył, jak tamten zmaga się z własnym ciałem, żeby wstać z podłogi, ale nie zaproponował pomocy, wiedząc dobrze, jakie to dla Silvera upokarzające. Zresztą kwatermistrz radził sobie całkiem nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę ból, który musiał znosić oraz wzmagające się z każdą chwilą kołysanie okrętu. Zachwiał się wprawdzie raz i drugi, ale nie upadł; na jego twarzy malował się wyraz wściekłej determinacji.

– Panie Silver, stało się coś? – zapytał jeden z tych, którzy wcześniej kibicowali Rory’emu McPhalanowi. – My już tutaj skończyliśmy. Chłopcy musieli rozruszać mięśnie.

– Widziałem – mruknął Silver, przytrzymując się liny. – Nie wyglądało to pięknie. Wszyscy żyją?

– To tylko takie przepychanki, jak to wśród przyjaciół. – Załogant czuł widać potrzebę, żeby się usprawiedliwić. – Jutro o wszystkim zapomną. Prawda, Rory? – klepnął kumpla w ramię. Tamten splunął krwią we własną pięść. Gębę miał poobijaną wcale nie gorzej niż jego wciąż nieprzytomny przeciwnik. – Ty i Sean życie byście za siebie oddali w czasie bitwy...

– Zajebię sukinsyna, niech no się tylko ocknie!

– … no sam pan słyszy, panie Silver!

Billy uznał, że czas się wtrącić.

– Wypierdalać na pokład, darmozjady – warknął na nich, stając u boku Silvera. Górował nad nim wzrostem. Zresztą, prawdę mówiąc, górował wzrostem nad niemal wszystkimi członkami załogi, co miało swoje zalety. – Ale już! Skoro nie śpicie, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyście pomogli nocnej wachcie. De Groot będzie wniebowzięty, jak was zobaczy!

– Ale Billy… – zaczął któryś płaczliwym tonem.

– Bosmanie – przerwał mu Billy. – Dla ciebie: panie bosmanie. A jedna z zasad mówi: nie wkurwiaj bosmana swego, bo ci nogi z dupy powyrywa. No już! Jeszcze tu stoicie?

O dziwo, zamiast się kłócić, posłuchali od razu i początkowy chaos zmienił się w namiastkę porządku, gdzie każdy przynajmniej udawał, że zajmuje się tym, czym powinien. Najciężej ranni wrócili do łóżek (w międzyczasie zajrzał do nich Howell, oświadczając, że nad ranem trzeba będzie zorganizować kolejny pogrzeb), ci bardziej na chodzie zaczęli zbierać graty ze stołów, inni zaś, klnąc Billy’ego na czym świat stoi, narzucali na siebie kurtki, żeby wyjść na pokład. Nastrój zmienił się radykalnie i tylko ślady krwi na deskach przypominały o niedawnych wydarzeniach.

Silver uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Nieźle, panie bosman – stwierdził na wpół kpiąco i też narzucił na siebie coś cieplejszego, spodziewając się, że o tej porze prędzej zastanie Flinta na pokładzie niż w kapitańskiej kajucie. Zapewne miał słuszność.  – Całkiem nieźle.

Potem pokręcił głową, jakby w niedowierzaniu, że naprawdę zamierza zrobić to, co zaplanował, i ruszył na górę śladem załogantów. Billy długo jeszcze stał w pobliżu schodów, wsłuchując się w stukot drewnianej nogi, a gdy charakterystyczny dźwięk utonął wreszcie w morzu pozostałych ( _skrzypy, jęki, szumy, szelesty, pokrzykiwania, modlitwy i przekleństwa_ ) wrócił na swój koc i mocno zacisnął powieki.

Właśnie przysypiał, gdy ktoś nim potrząsnął, nie bawiąc się w delikatność.

– Hej, Billy… znaczy tego no, bosmanie, słyszałeś? – Chłopak wyglądał na podekscytowanego. Przerażonego, ale przede wszystkim pijanego z emocji. – Robimy jeszcze jedną wioskę, zanim wrócimy do Nassau! Kapitan powiedział, że damy im popalić! Bo damy, prawda? – spojrzał na Billy’ego z nadzieją.

Od kiedy przyjmujemy do załogi dzieci?, pomyślał Billy, czując w piersi dziwny ucisk, ale głośno potwierdził, że i owszem, damy, czemu mielibyśmy nie dać?

Załogant odetchnął z ulgą.

– Zemścimy się za wszystko – dodał takim tonem, jakby sam sobie próbował dodać otuchy. – Podobno Ashford, koleżka Petera Ashe’a, ma w tej wiosce dom. TEGO Petera Ashe’a, rozumiesz? Zwykle mieszka w Savannah, gdzie ma posiadłość, ale teraz… – urwał, nagle speszony, bo ktoś za jego plecami zawołał: „Młody, na litość boską, ciebie to tylko po śmierć posłać!”. – To ja, tego no… – zerwał się na równe nogi. – Pan Silver kazał przekazać, to przekazałem, więcej się dowiesz od niego. On i kapitan Flint czekają już na pokładzie.

Billy’emu zakręciło się w głowie. Zbyt wiele informacji w zbyt krótkim czasie. Zbyt mało snu. Zbyt blisko celu, żeby można było wierzyć w jego realizację.

– Zaraz tam przyjdę – mruknął raczej do siebie, niż do chłopaka, który drałował już z powrotem na pokład, obarczony zwojem lin, i nie słuchał go wcale. – Zaraz… muszę tylko…

Serce waliło mu tak mocno, że sam nie wiedział, czy właśnie umiera, czy raczej powstaje z martwych.

 

*

 

Pęd zatyka mu uszy.

Przez jakiś czas gnają naprzód w zawrotnym tempie, nie przejmując się tym, że widoczność jest prawie żadna – a co za tym idzie, łatwo wpaść w pułapkę. Billy nie ma wyjścia, musi zaufać instynktowi Silvera i mieć nadzieję, że koń zna tę trasę lepiej od niego. Jak na razie nie napotkali na trakcie żadnych ludzi, tylko jakieś zwierzę, bardziej wystraszone od nich, przecięło im drogę i zniknęło w zaroślach. Gdy zbliżają się do bagien, aż gęstnieje  od owadów i Billy musi osłaniać twarz aż po same oczy, żeby ich nie połykać, natomiast gdy wjeżdżają nieco wyżej, owady znikają, ale za to oni tracą ochronę w postaci gęsto rosnących drzew i krzewów.

W pewnym momencie droga rozwidla się i Silver bez wahania wybiera tę jej odnogę, która prowadzi w głąb puszczy. W jednej chwili otacza ich taka ciemność, że Billy nie widzi nawet własnych rąk, nie wspominając już o jakimkolwiek punkcie orientacyjnym; nawet gwiazdy nikną za baldachimem gałęzi i liści. Zapewne w dzień podróżuje się tędy całkiem inaczej, nocą jednak wyobraźnia pracuje w dwójnasób i każdy szelest wzbudza niepokój. Billy jest tak spięty, że zaczynają go boleć wszystkie mięśnie. Wie, że jeśli to naprawdę jedyna bezpieczna droga, łączącą Savannah z osadą na wybrzeżu, z pewnością właśnie tędy ruszy oddział wojska, żeby sprawdzić, co się tam wydarzyło. Oczywiście można by założyć, że informacja na temat napadu nie dotarła jeszcze do kolonistów, ale do tego celu trzeba być albo naiwnym albo wierzyć w cuda, a Billy nie należy do żadnej z tych dwóch kategorii. Zakłada więc, że tamci już wiedzą. A skoro wiedzą, z pewnością szykują kontratak.

Spod kopyt Silvera pryska błoto, grunt staje się coraz bardziej niepewny. Gdyby zboczyli teraz z trasy, mogliby ugrzęznąć w błocie, bo wszędzie wokół ciągną się bagna, a rzeka o tej porze roku rozlewa się szeroko, podtapiając okoliczne lasy. Łatwo zginąć, jeszcze łatwiej zapaść na malarię. Barki stoją w przystaniach, bezużyteczne. Może właśnie dlatego, z powodu przestoju, Walter Ashford, zamiast odpoczywać w swoim domu w Savannah, przybył do miejscowości, którą Flint napadł tej nocy – chciał dopilnować, żeby żadne kaprysy aury nie miały wpływu na jego fortunę.

Cóż, tym gorzej dla niego.

Billy’ego diabli biorą na samo wspomnienie tego człowieka, który nie tylko wspierał Petera Ashe’a w „misji” walki z piractwem, ale i sam wykazywał spore zainteresowanie tym tematem. Pieprzony drań! W dzień wieszał piratów na placu, ku uciesze gawiedzi, nocą z nimi handlował, wielu dobrych chłopców trafiło przez niego na sznur. Już dawno powinien za to  oberwać, zasłużył na to jak mało kto! Koń trzęsie łbem, jakby z przyganą, i zwalnia, omijając powalony pień. Dalej droga robi się jeszcze węższa. Drzewa nikt nie uprzątnął, a to  oznaczało, że tej nocy żadna większa grupa nie próbowała się tędy przedzierać, bo gdyby było inaczej, dowódca z pewnością zarządziłby usunięcie przeszkody. Może jednak mam trochę szczęścia, konstatuje Billy, może nikt mnie dzisiaj nie schwyta. Potem jednak znów wraca mu złość na Ashforda, który zginął, nie powiedziawszy ani jednego słowa, i sam nie może uwierzyć, że jakakolwiek myśl o szczęściu powstała w jego głowie.

Ogień, krzyki, ostre cięcia, przeciwnicy nokautowani bez kłopotu, krew zalewająca oczy, tupot nóg, Rory, nie w tę stronę, Roryyy!, Flint wyrąbujący sobie drogę pałaszem, pochodnia w rękach Jacka, ja pierdolę, hajcuje się jak miło, widzisz, Billy?, widzisz?, w końcu taniec na podłodze śliskiej od pastowania, schody, miękki dywan, dom bogacza jak tyle innych, które puścili z dymem, nic nie odbiegało od normy.

Dopiero później wszystko zaczęło iść nie tak.

Ta służąca – czemu Muldoon poderżnął jej gardło? ( _Ciągle ją słyszę, ten szloch, Billy, czy to kiedykolwiek ucichnie_? _Chciałem tylko, żeby przestała ryczeć!)._ Jej ciało spadło ze schodów, potoczyło się w dół jak worek, inni potykali się o nie, gdy biegli na górę, z ostrzami umazanymi w posoce.

Dwóch chłopców… ile mogli mieć lat? Dwanaście, trzynaście? Pewnie bracia, byli do siebie podobni: te same brązowe czupryny, przerażone oczy, piegi na nosie i na policzkach. Czemu pozwoliłem ich zabić? Abigail tu nie ma! Została z ciotką w Savannah!, pisnął ten starszy, bo młodszy ze strachu stracił język w gębie i prędzej dałby się zatłuc, niż wydusił z siebie sensowne zdanie. Jesteś pewny?, nóż sam zjechał poniżej krtani. Jezu, przecież ja nie morduję dzieci. Jezu. Tak, tak, tak, wujek mówił, że jest w Savannah, na pewno, niech nas pan puści! Strzał, głowa odskakuje do tyłu, ciało staje się wiotkie, przelewa się przez ręce. Młodszy krzyczy tak, że można ogłuchnąć, ale trwa to tylko kilka sekund, bo ktoś inny, chyba Sean, warczy „pierdolony gówniarz” i skręca mu kark.

Wtedy już wiedzieli, że osada jest strzeżona bardziej, niż ktokolwiek przypuszczał. Billy pamięta okno (cholerne witraże u góry, na dole mała, przezroczysta szybka, zasłony podwiązane sznurami), pamięta siebie przy oknie, pamięta jak ktoś macha do niego z podwórza  i krzyczy: wojsko!, wojsko!, wojsko!, wskazując jakiś bliżej nieokreślony kierunek, jakąś ciemność pośród pożogi, kształt wielogłowego potwora. Może to Ashford sprowadził tu żołnierzy, żeby go asekurowali – trudno się dziwić jego ostrożności, po tym, co przytrafiło się Peterowi Ashe’owi miał prawo czuć się zagrożony – a może byli tam z innego powodu, tego Billy nie zdołał ustalić. Tak się jednak złożyło, że naprzeciwko piratów, zamiast bandy farmerów, rybaków i posługaczy, stanął oddział Marynarki Wojennej. Co z tego, że nieliczny i niedoświadczony? Co z tego, że złożony głównie z młokosów? Tak czy owak, plan Flinta, który zakładał szybką akcję i równie szybki odwrót, legł w gruzach już kilka minut po tym, jak wylądowali na tym przeklętym brzegu.

Billy uświadomił to sobie od razu, gdy tylko zobaczył uniformy Anglików.

– Kurwa jebana mać! – zaklął i pokonał ostatnie schody, które dzieliły go od piętra. Tuż za nim biegł, dysząc, Dobbs, reszta została daleko w tyle. Flint musiał już dotrzeć na górę, bo wyprzedził ich znacznie, gnany chęcią zemsty na przyjacielu swojego największego wroga.

Wtedy gdzieś na górze padł strzał. Tylko jeden.

– Szlag by to. – Billy rozpoznał głos Seana. – To stary…?

– Że co: stary? – ofuknął go Dobbs. – Myślisz, że palnął sobie w łeb?

– Nie, idioto. Myślę, że nie mamy co tam wchodzić, bo Ashford nie żyje. Za to nasi kumple na zewnątrz potrzebują pomocy.

Sean miał rację, hałas dobiegający sprzed budynku świadczył o tym, że walka trwała w najlepsze. Billy odesłał chłopców w cholerę, sam jednak w kilku susach pokonał odległość dzielącą go od otwartych drzwi do gabinetu czy salonu, diabli wiedzą, co się za nimi kryło, ale na pewno ktoś tam był, dudniły jego kroki, a chwilę później coś zazgrzytało, zapewne przesunięty z miejsca na miejsce mebel.

Billy zacisnął palce na rękojeści broni. Gotów był zaatakować każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze.

Flint wpadł na niego tak gwałtownie, że Billy o mało nie przebił go pałaszem.

– Kapitanie… – zaczął, tłumiąc złość, ale Flint nie dał mu dokończyć.

– Nic tu po nas – oświadczył. – Spalmy tę wiochę do gruntu i znikajmy jak najszybciej – pociągnął Billy’ego za sobą, ale ten zaparł się z całej siły. Nie zamierzał odchodzić bez odpowiedzi. – No co jest? Życie ci niemiłe?

– Gdzie jest Ashford?

Na zewnątrz coś wybuchło. Dom zadrgał w posadach. Wrzaski jeszcze wzrosły w siłę, choć wydawać by się mogło, że wszyscy walczący pozdzierali już gardła na amen.

– Martwy – odparł Flint. Głos miał tak zachrypnięty, że Billy ledwo go rozumiał. – Palnął sobie w łeb, zanim zdążyłem do niego dotrzeć. Wolałbym sam go dobić, ale cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego, najważniejsze, że zdechł, a razem z nim całe jego imperium. Ruszże się wreszcie, Bones! Czasu nie ma na dyrdymały!

Powinien zawrócić, wejść do gabinetu, zobaczyć trupa na własne oczy, sprawdzić, czy to na pewno Ashford, nie zrobił tego jednak. Jak błędny ruszył za Flintem, który pokonywał kilka stopni naraz, byleby jak najszybciej znaleźć się na dole, w głowie mu dudniło, myśli rwały się jak splątanie nici, świat wirował zbyt szybko i zbyt wolno jednocześnie. I wtedy zaczęła się jatka. Nie – walka, nie – konfrontacja, tylko właśnie jatka, na którą nikt z nich nie był gotowy, na którą nikt _nigdy_ nie bywa gotowy, bo to przychodzi nagle, niespodziewanie, i raptem już wiesz, że potrafisz zabijać bez mrugnięcia okiem, że jesteś tylko pięścią gotową do ciosu, nogą wgniatając w ziemię cudzy korpus, palcami zaciśniętymi na cudzej krtani. Jesteś potworem. Abigail Ashe, gdzie jest Abigail Ashe?, pytał po wielokroć, wtedy, gdy inni klęli lub zmawiali modlitwy. Kto? Nie znam żadnej… Zabita jeszcze w Charles Town. W Savannah. Tutaj była, samiście ją… Potem już nie pytał, potem już tylko ciął, ciął aż do granicy obłędu, aż w końcu Flint dał znak, żeby biegli do łodzi, więc biegli, biegli bez tchu, a za ich plecami umierała osada, plując ogniem i raz po raz drgając w przedśmiertnym dreszczu.

Silver zatrzymuje się tak gwałtownie, że Billy o mało nie spada z jego grzbietu. Wspomnienia od razu wietrzeją mu z głowy.

– Co się dzieje? – pyta szeptem, gładząc konia po szyi. – Coś wywęszyłeś?

Koń jest zdenerwowany, strzyże uszami, przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Wokół panuje spokój i cisza, ale to tylko pozory, bo reakcja zwierzęcia mówi sama za siebie: coś na pewno czai się w mroku. Tylko co? Gdyby chodziło o drapieżnika, Silver pognałby naprzód, jakby go wicher gonił, a tymczasem zamiast tego waha się, czy w ogóle ruszyć się z miejsca. Jakaś groza wisi w powietrzu. Groza i śmierć.

W końcu Billy zeskakuje z siodła i, prowadząc konia za sobą, idzie dalej traktem, z obu stron otoczonym drzewami, gotów w każdej chwili wypalić przeciwnikowi prosto w gębę. Nic podobnego się jednak nie dzieje. Tylko błoto chlupie pod nogami, w gałęziach świergocą jakieś ptaki, a w oddali słychać pluski i szmery, odgłosy rzeki.

Silver szarpie się raz, i drugi, jego niechęć do dalszej wędrówki nie pozostawia wątpliwości. Jeszcze kawałek, tłumaczy Billy i szarpie go nieco mocniej, bo przecież musi sprawdzić, o co tu chodzi – wreszcie obaj wychodzą na nieco szerszy odcinek drogi, rozorany kopytami koni i naznaczony bruzdami po niedawno stoczonej walce.

Nie powinien krzesać ognia, ale musi przecież rozeznać się w sytuacji.

Pięć trupów.

Pięciu ludzi, czterech czarnych, jeden biały, odziany w wojskowy uniform, tu i ówdzie naddarty i poplamiony krwią. Konie pewnie umknęły, zresztą najpewniej koń był tylko jeden, kuriera, bo niewolnicy dotarli tutaj piechotą, kryjąc się po krzakach i grzęznąc w błocie aż po pas. Musieli umknąć z pożogi, myśli Billy, pochylając się nad jednym z nieboszczyków, szybciej wyczuli, co się święci, niż ich właściciel, i zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, czmychnęli w las. Młodzi mężczyźni, bez rodzin, nie mieli nic do stracenia – w innych okolicznościach spróbowaliby przyłączyć się do Flinta, ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach bali się ryzykować. I słusznie, bo podczas napadu nikt nie patrzył, czy morduje wolnych czy niewolników, białych czy czarnych. Ludziom Flinta nie robiło to absolutnie żadnej różnicy.

A jednak śmierć ich w końcu dopadła, w dodatku śmierć gwałtowna: rany  postrzałowe, cięcia, plamy krwi na ziemi… tak, doszło tutaj do walki. Czyżby jeden, samotny kurier pokonał czterech przeciwników, by na koniec zemrzeć z upływu krwi? Prowizorycznie sklecona pochodnia gaśnie, więc Billy musi ją rozpalić na nowo, a gdy udaje mu się tego dokonać, podchodzi do żołnierza, który leży w niejakim oddaleniu od pozostałych, z rękami ułożonymi nad głową jak u śpiącego dziecka. Przyświecając sobie, przygląda mu się uważnie, próbując odgadnąć, dlaczego zginął – zagadka nie jest trudna, rana z boku szyi mówi sama za siebie.

– Nie ruszaj się – słyszy nagle tuż za sobą. – Ani drgnij!

Nie ma broni; musiał odłożyć pałasz, żeby przytrzymać pochodnię, po nóż ukryty w bucie nie zdąży się schylić, a jeżeli spróbuje się odwrócić, tamten z pewnością zastrzeli go pierwszy. Szlag, szlag, szlag, przemyka mu przez głowę, jesteś idiotą, Billy, dałeś się podejść jak małe dziecko!

Silver parska i tratuje ziemię kopytami. Jest bliski paniki.

– Zostaw w spokoju mojego konia – prosi Billy, nadal stojąc tyłem do napastnika. – W niczym ci nie zawinił. Zresztą podobnie jak ja.

– Tak? No cóż. O tym zadecyduję ja.

– Mam rzucić pochodnię?

– Nie, stój jak stoisz. I żadnych wygłupów.

Walczyć? Czekać? Uciekać..? Billy całym sobą skupia się na oddechu – wdech, wydech, wdech, byle spokojnie, powoli, jakby to była przechadzka po plaży – i dudnieniu w skroniach, które wzmaga się z każdą chwilą. Nie wykonuje jednak najmniejszego ruchu. Ma w pamięci obrażenia, jakie zadano niewolnikom i nie chce powtórzyć tego samego błędu, bo kimkolwiek jest człowiek, który go przydybał na tym zadupiu, z pewnością potrafi posługiwać się bronią. I ma przewagę.

 _Twój ruch_ , _ty_ _draniu_.

Ostrze dotyka jego karku a potem zjeżdża w dół, wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zatrzymuje się na wysokości nerek.

– No dobrze – mówi napastnik, a Billy odnotowuje w myślach jego brytyjski akcent. – A teraz wyjaśnijmy sobie parę kwestii.

– Nie ja ich zabiłem, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć – uprzedza pytanie, czując, jak pochodnia zaczyna parzyć mu palce. – Już tu leżeli, tak, jak ich widzisz. Martwi.

– Zdurniałeś? – W głosie tamtego brzmi irytacja. – Wiem, że są martwi, sam ich zabiłem… z wyjątkiem biednego Richarda, oczywiście. Chcę wiedzieć, co _ty_ tutaj robisz o tej porze, z pieprzonym koniem Normana Burnesa! Bo nie wybrałeś się chyba na nocną przejażdżkę w świetle księżyca?

Miejscowy, konstatuje Billy. Zna ludzi z osady, ale nie jest jednym z nich, mówi potoczyście jak portowi, ale znać od razu, że to nie jego sfera. Może to jakiś pomagier Ashforda? Kancelista? Oficer?

– Norman zginął, a ja potrzebowałem transportu – mówi zgodnie z prawdą. – Wybacz, ale nie należę do ludzi, którzy chętnie giną dla nie swojej sprawy. Miałem się dać zarżnąć tym… kurwa! – klnie i wyrzuca w błoto płonący badyl (a raczej jego marne resztki), który oparzył mu dłoń – piratom? Nie po to telepałem się tutaj aż z Kensington, żeby umrzeć dzień po tym, jak zszedłem na ląd, w najgłupszy możliwy sposób!

– Z Kensington?

Mam cię, myśli Billy z ulgą.

– Ano – potakuje. – Najpierw zaciągnąłem się na wielorybniczą krypę, ale wiałem stamtąd, jak tylko się dało, potem był herbaciany kliper, stare truchło, powiadam cię, nigdyś nie widział takiego…

– A potem?

– Cukier. I tak oto wylądowałem tutaj: – Billy śmieje się gorzko – w nowym wspaniałym świecie. Sam jak palec, bez sakiewki, planów, w dodatku poturbowany i zdany na łaskę lub niełaskę jakiegoś wariata, który czyha na podróżnych w samym środku puszczy.

Nacisk ostrza na nerki nieco ustępuje.

– Sam jesteś wariat, żeś usiłował przebyć tę drogę w pojedynkę, nie znając okolicy. Wiesz, ilu zbiegłych niewolników kręci się w pobliżu?

– A co miałem niby zrobić? – Billy tak się wczuwa w rolę, że sam zaczyna wierzyć we własną opowieść. – Zostać na plaży i pozwolić się zarżnąć?

Chce dodać: „może byś wreszcie odłożył ten pieprzony nóż?”, ale w tym momencie coś świszcze i przefruwa tuż koło jego ucha. Potem drugie „coś”. I trzecie. Kamienie? Otoczyli nas, ktoś po prawej, ktoś z przodu, odcinają nam drogę. Nie ma czasu na myślenie! Billy błyskawicznie pada na płask obok trupów, a błoto wdziera mu się do oczu i ust; smakuje paskudnie. Tuż obok ląduje ten drugi – przed chwilą wróg, teraz sprzymierzeniec – klnie i wgryza się w jakiś woreczek, chyba trzyma w nim proch. Jezu, to zajmie wieki, wybiją nas jak kaczki, wiedzą, że nie zdążymy przeładować broni! Przeraźliwy dźwięk, ni to wrzask, ni to kwik zarzynanego prosięcia, rozdziera powietrze – to Silver wyrywa się jednemu z napastników, kopniakiem powala go na ziemię, a potem nie zważając na nic i na nikogo galopuje w ciemność.

Dobrze, jednego mniej. Jednego mamy z głowy, myśli Billy pod adresem stratowanego niewolnika.

– Zbiegli niewolnicy, powiadasz – warczy pod nosem, kryjąc się za jednym z trupów. Używa go jako tarczy. – Wszędzie ich pełno, powiadasz – kontynuuje, wytężając wzrok. Nie ma ich chyba więcej niż trzech, może czterech, próbują tylko sprawiać wrażenie, jakby było ich więcej. To dlatego kryją się po krzakach i nie zapalają pochodni, w otwartym starciu nie mieliby szans. – No to, kurwa, trzeba z nimi zrobić porządek.

Ten drugi pluje korkiem od flaszki.

– Ognia daj – żąda. – No już!

– Chcesz, żeby nas lepiej widzieli?

– Chcę, żeby ich dupy wyleciały w powietrze.

Billy wątpi, że to zadziała, ale nie ma racji – wybuch ogłusza go na dobrych kilkadziesiąt sekund. Krzyk ranionego jest potworny i nie dziwota, bo poparzyło faceta od nóg aż po pierś, jego koszula płonie żywym ogniem. Aaa! Aaa! Aaaaa! Rzuca się, wije jak epileptyk, w końcu pada na ziemię, żeby błoto zakończyło tortury, ale to nie koniec, to dopiero początek, bo towarzysz Billy’ego wykorzystuje ten właśnie moment, żeby z całej wbić ostrze w jego ciało; wbić i od razu wyjąć, wbić ponownie, a potem błyskawicznie odwrócić się i tym samym ostrzem przejechać po gardle drugiemu przeciwnikowi, który właśnie wyskoczył z zarośli.

Billy pokonuje kolejnych dwóch. Śmierć kompanów rozjuszyła ich do tego stopnia, że zamiast uciec, z gołymi rękami rzucili się do walki, nie wiedząc o tym – nie mogąc wiedzieć – że natrafili na mistrza zapasów. Giną jeden po drugim, szybko, zaduszeni jak króliki. Billy’emu robi się czarno przed oczami.

To już koniec, koniec, tłucze mu się po głowie, gdy klęczy na wilgotnej ziemi, niezdolny do żadnego ruchu. Nie chcę już więcej zabijać, proszę, nie teraz, nie tej nocy. Nikogo więcej.

– Powinieneś to robić za pieniądze. Zarobiłbyś kupę szmalu. – Przypadkowy towarzysz broni wyciąga do niego rękę, żeby pomóc mu wstać. Jego uścisk jest mocny, a dłoń sucha, bez śladu potu. – Sam bym na ciebie postawił, gdybyś startował w zawodach. Jestem Walt – przedstawia się w końcu.

– Billy.

– Czyli zmierzasz do Savannah? Szukać szczęścia? – dopytuje, mrużąc oczy. Jest w nim coś z niepokojącego, jakaś drapieżność, której nie sposób opisać słowami, a także wiele sprzeczności, jakby ktoś z dżentelmena, trapera i kupca ulepił jedną osobę.

Spodobałby się Flintowi, myśli Billy i sięga po bukłak, żeby ostatnimi kroplami zaspokoić pragnienie. Waltowi odpowiada kiwnięciem głowy, co tamten bierze za dobrą monetę i szczerzy do niego zęby.

– W takim razie zagwiżdż na tę swoją szkapę, może jednak wróci – proponuje, na powrót przytwierdzając pistolety do pasa. – Im szybciej wydostaniemy się z tego lasu, tym szybciej dotrzemy do mojego domu i napijemy się whisky.

 

*

 

– Dlaczego nadal pływasz u Flinta?

Pytanie padło tak niespodziewanie, bez zapowiedzi czy wcześniejszych podchodów, że Billy nie miał czasu na unik. Dlatego odruchowo powiedział prawdę: głupią, być może, lecz jego własną, którą z nikim się dotąd nie dzielił, bo nikomu nie była na nic potrzebna.

– Chciałem zobaczyć, jak to się skończy.

Pożałował, że to powiedział już w momencie, gdy wybrzmiało ostatnie słowo, ale wtedy było już za późno. Silver, do tej pory zapatrzony w morze i zagłębiony w myślach,  odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną zaciekawienia i smutku. Billy znał go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że teraz już nie odpuści i będzie drążyć temat tak długo, aż uzna, że dowiedział się wszystkiego, czego chciał.

– A co konkretnie? – padło kolejne pytanie.

– No… to wszystko. – Billy wzruszył ramionami, w ostatniej chwili próbując bagatelizować własne słowa.  – Historia. My. Flint.

Na wynędzniałej twarzy kwatermistrza pojawił się ni to uśmiech, ni to grymas bólu, jasne oczy błyszczały gorączką.

– A, już rozumiem – parsknął. – Jesteś jak ten Chińczyk, który czeka na brzegu rzeki, aż jego wrogowie spłyną z prądem… No, mogę cię pocieszyć, że już niedużo ci zostało tego czekania. Dożyliśmy ciekawych czasów.

Billy potrząsnął głową.

– Jaki Chińczyk? O czym ty znowu bredzisz?

– Nie udawaj – odparował Silver – Doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię. Zresztą wcale cię nie winię, że życzysz mu jak najgorzej, na twoim miejscu pewnie myślałbym tak samo. Zadziwia mnie tylko twój spokój. Jak możesz przebywać dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę w towarzystwie człowieka, którego tak nienawidzisz?

Billy w pierwszym odruchu chciał odpowiedzieć, że gdyby miał przebywać wśród ludzi, których nie darzy nienawiścią, to musiałby przeprowadzić się na bezludną wyspę, ale tym razem instynkt zadziałał bez zarzutu, a słowa pozostały tam, gdzie ich miejsce – w głowie. Wiele się tam nazbierało podobnych śmieci: zdań urwanych przed kropką, ubitych przed czasem dialogów, niedokończonych rozważań, bo Billy nie bywał ostatnio zbytnio rozmowny. Tylko Silver potrafił czasem wydobyć z niego to i owo (zazwyczaj z zaskoczenia), ale nie robił tego często, zajęty załogą, Flintem i udawaniem, że wcale nie umiera z bólu od rana do nocy. Dlatego głowa Billy’ego w końcu zrobiła się tak ciężka od niedopowiedzeń, że zaczęła ciążyć ku ziemi. Wtedy po raz pierwszy od lat sięgnął po pióro i zaczął pisać… no właśnie, co właściwie: dziennik?, opowieści?, cudaczne dykteryjki?, trudno powiedzieć, ważne było raczej, dla kogo to robi.

Dla niej. W jej własnym notatniku, nadpalonym wprawdzie i pozbawionym części stron, ale nadal nadającym się do użytku. Na pustych kartkach, których nie zdążyła zapisać podczas rejsu do Charles Town.

Swoją drogą był przekonany, że nie odzyska już dziennika Abigial, po tym, jak dał go Vane’owi, żeby wesprzeć misję ratowania Flinta. Wkrótce okazało się jednak, że nie miał racji. Byli jakoś w połowie drogi na Tortugę (Silver nadal leżał nieprzytomny i zaczynano się zastanawiać, czy w tej sytuacji wybory na kwatermistrza w ogóle mają rację bytu), gdy Charles Vane, jakby nigdy nic, jakby jego załoga i załoga Konia Morskiego nie życzyły sobie  nawzajem wszystkiego, co najgorsze, odnalazł Billy’ego na pokładzie i wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę z  cuchnącym spalenizną pakunkiem.

– To chyba twoje – powiedział obojętnie. – Żal było zostawiać na podpałkę, to zabrałem ze sobą.

Billy zastygł z naręczem lin, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zareagować. Ostatecznie odłożył swój balast na ziemię i wziął od Vane’a dziennik Abigail, zawinięty w szmatę naznaczoną brunatnymi plamami, dalej nie wierząc, że naprawdę ma go przed sobą. Jakim sposobem Vane znalazł tę knigę, wyniósł z płonącego Charles Town i przywlókł na okręt, tego sam diabeł nie potrafiłby zgadnąć, ale tak się właśnie zdarzyło. Gdyby nie to, że Billy nie wierzył w takie głupoty, pomyślałby, że pomagała mu przy tym siła nieczysta.

Nie umiał dziękować. Od dziecka miał z tym cholerne problemy.  

– To tylko parę kartek – mruknął więc, gdy wróciła mu mowa, ale nie odwinął szmaty do końca i nie zajrzał do środka, bo nie chciał tego robić przy ludziach. I tak budzili z Vane’em zbyt duże zainteresowanie, doprawdy jarmarczna z nich była atrakcja! Samo to, że rozmawiali we dwóch, bez żadnych oznak wrogości, przykuwało do nich spojrzenia wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się w pobliżu – ale… ale dzięki – wydusił to z siebie jednak. – Papier jest w cenie, przyda się na pewno.

Vane przechylił głowę w bok. Przypatrywał się Billy’emu uważnie, jakby zaglądał mu do głowy, aż wreszcie, usatysfakcjonowany chyba tym, co tam znalazł, zaplótł ręce na karku i rzucił:

– Nie czytałem.

Cholerny szaman, pomyślał Billy i jak zwykle w kontaktach z Vane’em ogarnęły go dwa uczucia jednocześnie: wściekłość i podziw, przy czym jedno napędzało drugie, bo im bardziej go podziwiał, tym bardziej się za to nienawidził. Tak niedawno, na tym samym pokładzie, walczyli na śmierć i życie, wcześniej załoga Vane’a zawsze stawała w kontrze, robiąc wszystko, byleby utrudnić życie załodze Flinta (i na odwrót), a teraz mieli wspólnie walczyć o wolność Bahamów? Za grosz nie miało to sensu!

Podobnie jak to, że Charles Vane ocalił dziennik z płonącego miasta i oddał go człowiekowi, którego wcześniej o mało nie zabił w pojedynku.

Nie mam już siły na te cholerne zagadki, pomyślał Billy. Zwyczajnie nie mam już na to siły. 

– Dlaczego? – zapytał wprost, choć obiecywał sobie, że urwie te rozmowę raz-dwa, żeby nie prowokować losu. Kątem oka zarejestrował, że dwóch załogantów Vane’a przygląda im się z uwagą, przy czym jeden znacząco położył dłoń na rękojeści pałasza. – W co ty pogrywasz, Vane? Prosisz się o rozróbę? – podbródkiem wskazał obserwatorów. – Chcesz, żeby z trudem wypracowane zawieszenie broni szlag trafił?

Vane leniwie odwrócił się w kierunku swoich ludzi i machnął ręką, na co tamci cofnęli się kilka kroków i zniknęli z pola widzenia. Potem uśmiechnął się kpiąco do Billy’ego i, nie mówiąc już ani słowa, wcisnął ręce do kieszeni i poszedł sobie, żeby po chwili wdać się w rozmowę z Flintem, który wyszedł właśnie na pokład i wysłuchiwał raportu pana de Groota. O dzienniku więcej nie wspomniał.

Tej nocy Billy po raz pierwszy zaszył się w kącie z piórem w ręku, żeby napisać kilka zdań – wkrótce weszło mu to w nałóg. Nie próbował, jak Abigail, utrzymywać spójnej formy, nie dbał za bardzo o szyk zdań czy ich poprawność, chodziło mu głównie o to, żeby pozbyć się z głowy natłoku myśli. Prowadził ze sobą dialogi, często zaczynając je od środka, bez wyjaśnień czy wstępu, stawiał dużo pytań, szkicował scenki z okrętowego życia, nie określając nawet, w jakim celu to robi, czasem powtarzał przez pół strony ten sam wyraz, żeby na koniec przekreślić go grubą kreską. Później, gdy Silver obudził się wreszcie i zwlókł z łóżka, wypytywał Billy’ego o to pisanie nie raz i nie dwa razy, ale niczego się nie dowiedział, choć pewnie ukuł na ten temat swoją własną teorię. A potem zaczęły się rajzy, Flint coraz bardziej szalał, oni byli coraz bardziej zmęczeni, więc kwestia tego, co bosman robi w czasie wolnym od mordowania Anglików, przestała mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Okazało się jednak, że Silver wcale nie zapomniał o istnieniu dziennika.

Wspomniał o nim podczas tej samej rozmowy, którą prowadzili na pokładzie, tuż przed pierwszą wachtą. Do dzwonu brakowało jeszcze co najmniej pół godziny, ale oni nie potrafili wytrzymać na dole, więc, nie umawiając się ani nawet nie szukając wzrokiem pośród towarzyszy, niemal jednocześnie wyszli na zewnątrz, żeby nie musieć słuchać kiepskich żartów, wąchać smrodu i wsłuchiwać się w krzyki tych, którzy walczyli z koszmarami.

Najpierw do barierki podszedł Silver i mocno zacisnął palce na wyślizganym drewnie, a chwilę później za jego plecami wyrósł  Billy, nieskory do nawiązywania rozmowy. Obaj patrzyli na wodę, o nieco przyblakłym o tej porze doby odcieniu błękitu, każdy zagłębiony we własnych myślach. To właśnie wtedy Silver niespodziewanie zapytał, dlaczego Billy nadal pływa pod dowództwem Flinta, choć tak go nienawidzi. To właśnie wtedy usłyszał w odpowiedzi, że nienawiść nienawiścią, obowiązek obowiązkiem, a opowieść i tak biegnie swoją drogą – ktoś odgrywa w niej główną rolę, a ktoś inny, no cóż, ktoś inny bierze pióro i próbuje ją spisać.

– Właśnie to próbujesz zrobić? – zapytał jeszcze Silver, zanim rozeszli się do swoich zajęć. Sądząc po zwiększonym ruchu na pokładzie, do dzwonu obwieszczającego zmianę wachty brakowało zaledwie kilka minut. – Spisać opowieść? W dzienniku odziedziczonym po Abigail Ashe?

W normalnych okolicznościach zbyłby Silvera ironią lub po prostu kazałby mu się odpieprzyć, ale tamtego wieczora nie potrafił, chociaż wiedział dobrze, że nazajutrz nie będzie potrafił spojrzeć kompanowi w oczy.

– Trochę tak – odparł cicho. – Ale nie tylko. Wyrzucam z siebie niestrawione resztki, wiesz, te wszystkie rzeczy, które zbierają się w ciągu dnia, i z którymi nie mam co zrobić. A poza tym… to jest dziennik Abigail, rozumiesz? – spojrzał na Silvera z nadzieją, że nie będzie mu musiał zbyt wiele tłumaczyć, że tamten od razu wszystko zrozumie.

Nie pomylił się.

– To cię może zniszczyć. – Poczuł dotyk dłoni na ramieniu. Drgnął, nieprzyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju gestów. – Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?

W tym momencie rozległo się bicie dzwonu, uwalniając go od konieczności odpowiedzi na pytanie, które tylko z pozoru było retoryczne. Billy odetchnął z ulgą.

– Czas na nas –  powiedział tylko. – Robota się sama nie zrobi.

 

*

 

_…i czasem zastanawiam się, jakby to było, gdybym przyjął wtedy tę propozycję. Gdzie byłbym wówczas? W tym samym miejscu, co teraz, czy zupełnie gdzie indziej, daleko od wojny, którą i tak musimy przegrać? Tyle spraw mogło się potoczyć inaczej, gdyby nie_

_złe decyzje_

_zła wola_

_przypadek_

_niewłaściwi ludzie w niewłaściwych miejscach o niewłaściwej porze._

_Jednego dnia jestem przekonany, że podczas sztormu Flint próbował mnie przytrzymać, tylko moja dłoń wyślizgnęła się z jego dłoni, innego niemal widzę, obraz za obrazem, jak spycha mnie w kipiel. Jaka jest prawda? Czy coś takiego jak prawda w ogóle istnieje, skoro każdy ma inną, a prawda Jamesa Flinta i tak zdominuje pozostałe? Zrobię wszystko, co każecie, powiedziałem po którymś dniu przesłuchania, i był moment, nie, całe godziny, noce, że naprawdę w to wierzyłem. Złamali mnie wtedy, czy to także jest prawda? Chciałem zdradzić nie tylko Flinta, ale i Hala Gatesa, całą załogę, Nassau, a przede wszystkim samego siebie, bo właśnie to robi z człowiekiem ból, zadawany bez pośpiechu i ze znajomością rzeczy. Przez jakiś czas byłem zdrajcą, bo podjąłem taką decyzję. A Flint? Niezależnie od tego, czy wyciągnął wtedy do mnie rękę, czy też nie, chciał, żebym zginął i w pewnym sensie udało mu się dopiąć swego, bo Billy, którego obaj znaliśmy, nie opuścił podziemi fortu i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zdoła tego dokonać._

_…nie umiem. Nawet teraz. Mówić, pisać, myśleć, wszystko jest w strzępach. „Ataki” łapią mnie niespodziewanie i nie potrafię przewidzieć, co je wywoła: zanucona przez kogoś przyśpiewka (tę samą gwizdał strażnik, który przynosił mi chleb), smród gówna (brodziłem w nim po kolana), śmiech, stukot, szmer, echo głosów, cień na ścianie, Jezu, czasem boję się własnego cienia! Zgina mnie w pół i nie mogę oddychać, czasem opróżniam żołądek. Pół biedy, jeżeli nikogo przy tym nie ma, gorzej, gdy „atak” przychodzi wśród ludzi (wszystko jest wtedy zamazane, głosy dobiegają z daleka), bo wtedy muszę wymyślać wiarygodne bajeczki. Za dużo bimbru, mówię. Jebany prowiant się popsuł. A nic, nic, stare rany się odzywają, za chwilę mi przejdzie. Mamy z Silverem niepisaną umowę, żeby pomagać sobie w takich sytuacjach. „John, przyjdziesz tu na chwilę?”, mówię, a on przerywa rozmowę, którą właśnie prowadzi i ucieka pod pokład, a potem znika w „umieralni” doktora Howella na co najmniej godzinę. „Wiesz, Billy… och, wybacz, nie wiedziałem, że masz towarzystwo…”, „Jesteś mi potrzebny! Teraz! Natychmiast!”, „Flint wzywa do siebie”, „Co ty tu robisz,  cholery, za chwilę masz wachtę”. Preteksty są różne, powody zawsze te same: jego rana, moje „ataki”. Strach przed słabością. Duma. Próba chronienia załogi.  Dużo różnych powodów. On ma gorzej, po nim widać jego kalectwo, natomiast moje rany są niewidoczne, dlatego łatwiej mi odgrywać zdrowego, choć to takie samo kłamstwo, jak każde inne._

_…wtedy może poczułbym się lepiej. Flint mówił kiedyś Gatesowi, byłem świadkiem tej rozmowy, że chciałby kiedyś osiąść na lądzie, jak najdalej od cholernego morza. Obaj mieli już wtedy ostro w czubie i właśnie osiągnęli ten etap pijaństwa, gdy kończy się śmiech, a zaczyna zaduma, więc nawet nie wpadli na pomysł, by kazać mi iść precz. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że kiedyś życie w Nassau było takie proste! Dziwisz się – pirackie życie prostym? – ale dokładnie tak to teraz widzę: rejs, odpoczynek, rejs, odpoczynek, rejs, żeby zarobić, żeby mieć się za co napić, żeby przeżyć przygodę, żeby zobaczyć świat, zemścić się na kimś, na czymś, bo nigdzie nie pasujesz, bo nikt cię nie chce, bo nie masz już nic do stracenia. Ale wracając do rozmowy Hala i Flinta – pomyślałem wtedy, że ja, w przeciwieństwie do kapitana, nie potrafiłbym przetrwać z dala od okrętu, od morza, od wypraw. Chyba nawet powiedziałem to głośno. Wtedy Hal zmrużył oczy, poklepał mnie po ramieniu i powiedział z udaną powagą: Wiesz, Billy, słyszałem, że Charles Vane zawinął do portu po miesiącach nieobecności, może idź na plażę i zapytaj go, czy nie werbuje ludzi? Mam przeczucie, że przypadlibyście sobie do gustu._

_... i nie ma dla mnie miejsca na ziemi. Duch pokutujący. Dziad wędrowny. Pokutnik. Wiatr. Jestem przeklęty i nie ma dla mnie miejsca na ziemi, zawisam gdzieś pomiędzy wodą a niebem, nie należąc do nikogo, niczego, zawisam gdzieś pomiędzy, ani żywy, ani martwy. Jestem przeklęty, Abigail. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie wierzę w duchy, w przeznaczenie, w Boga także nie wierzę, ale dlatego, że nie potrafię wybaczyć sobie tego, co zrobiłem, ani zapomnieć tego, co zrobiono mnie. To klątwa najgorsza ze wszystkich i zdaje mi się, że także z tego powodu nadal pływam z kapitanem Flintem – wszak właśnie on jest w tej historii przywódcą potępionych. Może kiedyś miał szansę na swój kawałek ziemi, może ja miałem szansę, żeby odkrywać – a nie deptać, pomagać – a nie zabijać, opisywać – a nie walczyć z całym światem, ale teraz już na to za późno. Wszyscy jesteśmy przeklęci i popłyniemy prosto do Piekła, w zasadzie już płyniemy, a jedyne, co po nas zostanie to coraz krwawsze i coraz mniej wiarygodne opowieści._

_Lub milczenie._

_Nie chcę umierać w samotności. Nie chcę umierać w samotności. Nie chcę umierać w samotności. Nie chcę umierać w samotności. Nie chcę umierać w samotności. Nie chcę (…)_

_*_

Billy o mało nie traci głowy – dosłownie – ale schyla się w ostatniej chwili i gałąź drapie go tylko w kark. Walt klnie. Przez chwilę balansuje, przytrzymując się jedną tylko ręką, ale gdy wyjeżdżają na prostą drogę, znów chwyta Billy’ego w pasie, nie dbając o to, czy sprawia tamtemu ból, czy też nie. Nawet Silver, do tej pory niezmordowany, zaczyna gubić rytm, na jego bokach pojawia się piana i nie trzeba wielkiego znawstwa, by odgadnąć, że jeszcze chwila takiego galopu i padnie, a oni zostaną skazani na własne nogi.

Odgłosy pogoni to nikną, to pojawiają się znowu. Echo mami słuch. Jak długo już tak pędzą, godzinę?, może całe wieki?, Billy traci poczucie czasu, niewiele widzi, w ustach ma sucho, skupia się tylko na tym, żeby nie wypaść z siodła i nie złamać karku. Tamci mają wypoczęte konie i jest ich wielu – gdyby nie przypadek, schwytaliby ich od razu. Tak się jednak złożyło, że Walt zaproponował: pojedźmy skrótem, znam te tereny jak własną kieszeń, więc zamiast ruszyć główną drogą, pojechali na przełaj, choć Billy nieufnie patrzył na coraz bardziej grząskie podłoże. To ich ocaliło. Być może oddział nie spostrzegłby ich wcale, ale na  nieszczęście któryś z żołnierzy znał się na tropieniu lepiej, niż można było przypuszczać i zainteresował dowódcę odciskami kopyt.

Nie czekając na rozwój wypadków, puścili się galopem. Żadne ustalenia nie były potrzebne – ani Billy, ani Walt nie mieli ochoty na wizytę w forcie, a właśnie to ich czekało, gdyby wojsko schwytało ich w takim miejscu tuż po ataku piratów. Nie prezentowali się najlepiej. Kto uwierzyłby dwóm typom o fizjonomii rzezimieszków, w ubraniach powalanych posoką, że przejeżdżali tędy tylko przypadkiem?

Jakoś uciekli. Teraz wszystko wskazuje na to, że za chwilę stracą wierzchowca.

– Stój! Stój, do cholery! Nic to nie da, szkapę tylko zarżniesz! – krzyczy Walt i ściska udami boki konia, zmuszając go do zmiany tempa. Zwierzę, mimo śmiertelnego zmęczenia, rwie się naprzód, byle jak najdalej od niebezpieczeństwa i byłoby tak pędziło aż do śmierci, gdyby mu zostawić wolny wybór. – Na ziemię, już!

Billy zeskakuje, a tuż obok pryska woda pod butami jego kompana. Widać od razu, że Walt zna się na jeździectwie lepiej niż byle pirat i przepada za końmi – a konie przepadają za nim. Silver wpycha mu łeb pod pachę, jakby domagał się pocieszenia, ale jak pocieszyć kogoś, kogo wcześniej skazało się na katorgę ponad siły? Nie pomoże nam więcej, przemyka Billy’emu przez głowę, to już koniec podróży. I ma rację. Pod Silverem załamują się nogi i wkrótce zwierzę leży już na ziemi, rżąc żałośnie, i spoglądając na nich oczami o niemal ludzkim wejrzeniu; nie może się podnieść. Kilkakrotnie próbuje, bez powodzenia jednak, ciało odmawia mu posłuszeństwa.

Walt wyciąga nóż, do tej pory przytroczony do pasa. To dobry, myśliwski nóż, nie jakaś atrapa, którą bawią się synalkowie kupców, gdy zabraknie im innej rozrywki, z pewnością zabito nim i oprawiono niejedno dzikie zwierzę. Rękojeść, choć siermiężna, dobrze leży w dłoni, a ostrze połyskuje groźnie w świetle księżyca.

– Jezu, nie zamierzasz chyba…

Zanim Billy kończy zdanie, z rozciętej tętnicy tryska krew. Koń kwiczy, potem wydaje odgłos przypominający westchnienie, aż w końcu zastyga w bezruchu. Posoka wsiąka w ziemię i miesza się z błotem.

Walt wstaje z kolan i wyciera nóż o spodnie.

– Chcesz mnie o coś zapytać? – pyta wyzywająco. – Czy zostawimy to na później?

Billy’ego żal chwyta za gardło, nie mówi jednak ani słowa, za to gdy rusza w ślad z towarzyszem, raz po raz odwraca się, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na martwego wierzchowca. Ślepiec z plaży twierdził, że puszczony wolno Silver zawsze odnajdzie drogę do domu, teraz jego słowa nabrały nagle innego znaczenia.

Nie odchodzą daleko, gdy Walt przerywa milczenie.

– Kość miał złamaną. Nie przeżyłby tak czy owak – zauważa szorstkim tonem. Zatrzymuje się chwilę, żeby poczekać na Billy’ego, a potem idzie dalej, uważnie stawiając stopy na miękkim gruncie. – W normalnych okolicznościach zastrzeliłbym go jak kiedyś moją Susie, gdy spadła w przepaść, ale huk wystrzału mógłby zwrócić na nas uwagę. To był dobry koń, Norman na niego nie zasłużył. My prawdopodobnie także.

Billy nie odpowiada, więc przez jakiś czas słychać jedynie chlupot wody, odgłosy skrytych w gęstwinie zwierząt, odległy tętent, który równie dobrze może być jedynie grą wyobraźni. Czy tamci natrafili już na ich trop? A może dali spokój poszukiwaniom? Jakie szansę ma dwóch pieszych, zagubionych w puszczy, w konfrontacji z konnym odziałem wojska, wysłanym tutaj, by zaprowadzić porządek?

– Wolałbyś, żeby go rozszarpało jakieś dzikie zwierzę? – pyta jeszcze Walt i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zbacza na chwilę ze ścieżki, żeby coś sprawdzić, nakazując przy tym Billy’emu, żeby został na swoim miejscu. Wraca po chwili, mokry aż do kolan, ale zadowolony z rekonesansu.  – Już niedaleko, poznaję tę wyrwę w ziemi. Gdy jechałem tędy w tamtą stronę, nie była jeszcze taka głęboka, ale…

– Nie wyglądasz na kupca – przerywa mu Billy. Mówi nienaturalnie spokojnie, jak zawsze, gdy tylko krok dzieli go od wybuchu furii. Przed oczami wciąż widzi zarzynanego konia, słyszy jego agonalne jęki. – Ani na dżentelmena. Kim ty, u diabła, jesteś?

– Jeśli już o tym mowa, ty nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto pływał na herbacianym kliprze – odpowiada tamten, wzruszając ramionami – ale to nieistotne. Słyszysz? Wpadli na nasz trop. I mają ze sobą psy.

Tak, teraz Billy także słyszy ujadanie, dobiegające zza linii drzew. Trzeba uciekać. Szybki marsz zmienia się w marszobieg, potem w bieg i wkrótce obaj z Waltem gnają przed siebie tak szybko, jak tylko mogą, choć płuca płoną żywym ogniem, a gałęzie ranią odsłonięte kawałki skóry. Billy potyka się i upada, w ostatniej chwili chroniąc twarz, wstaje i znów ląduje w błocie. Błoto jest wszędzie: w ustach, w nozdrzach, we włosach, pod koszulą, oblepia ciało jak drugie ubranie, zasycha i twardnieje jak zbroja; do tego owady, które kąsają coraz dotkliwiej. Cuchnie bagnem, butwiejącą roślinnością, zgnilizną, malaryczny zaduch dodatkowo utrudnia ucieczkę, człowiek słabnie z minuty na minutę, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Billy znów zahacza o wystający korzeń, ból przeszywa mu stopę. Musi zwolnić. Sylwetka biegnącego Walta miga gdzieś w oddali, potem znika, pojawia się, znika, jakby to nie był człowiek, tylko demon, ścigający ofiarę. Billy uświadamia sobie, że opuszczają go siły dokładnie tak, jak Silver przewidział, gdy żegnali się na pokładzie; że przeszarżował i może tego nie przetrwać. Chyba tylko przekora trzyma go jeszcze przy życiu, bo ciało, no cóż, ciało nie jest już ciałem, tylko zlepkiem pojedynczych części, z których każda z osobna pulsuje bólem.

Przystaje, pochyla się i próbuje wykaszleć z siebie resztki żółci. Chyba nawet odpływa na chwilę, bo gdy ponownie odzyskuje świadomość, czuje że ktoś stoi obok niego i przytrzymuje mu głowę.

– Widziałeś kiedyś walki psów, Billy? – Oczy Walta wydają się przeraźliwie jasne na tle ubłoconej skóry. – Takie prawdziwe, bez żadnej blagi? Och, musiałeś widzieć, szlajałeś się przecież po dokach, tam widuje się wszystko. Nie ma nic krwawszego od takiej walki. Zwierzęta są głodzone przez wiele dni, bite, katowane na różne sposoby, podjudzane przez ludzi, więc gdy wreszcie wypuszcza się je z klatek… – robi znaczącą pauzę. – Kiedyś obserwowałem jak wywożą ścierwa. Mam mocne nerwy, ale wtedy nie wytrzymałem i obrzygałem sobie buty.

– Co… – zaczyna Billy, ale nie kończy. Znajduje za to dość siły, żeby strząsnąć rękę Walta ze swego karku.

– Chcę przez to powiedzieć – tamten nie wydaje się obrażony tym gestem – że byłoby lepiej, gdybyś się pospieszył. Psy, które słyszysz, używane są do ścigania zbiegłych niewolników i wierz mi lub nie, spotkania z nimi nie należą do przyjemności.

Następne minuty przypominają koszmar. Jeden z tych, w których wiesz, że musisz uciekać, ale nogi wrastają ci w ziemię i za nic nie możesz się ruszyć; robisz wszystko, co możesz, ale to nic nie daje i jesteś bezbronny, pozostaje ci tylko czekanie, cholernie dużo czekania, przez które tracisz rozum.  Panika chwyta za gardło. Chcesz krzyczeć, ale tego także nie możesz zrobić, z twoich ust dobywa się cisza – logika snu odbiera ci wszystko, włącznie z prawem do skargi na własny los. Słychać nie tylko psy, ale i głosy ludzi, nagonka depcze ci po piętach, wciel się w rolę zwierzyny, Billy, tak musi czuć się jeleń uciekający przed myśliwymi. Walt macha ręką, jeden ruch, drugi, bardziej zamaszysty, prosto, kurwa, prosto przez błoto, my przejdziemy, oni nie dadzą rady, psy się potopią. Dwa następne kroki i woda po pas. Dalej jeszcze gorzej. My też się potopimy, do cholery, tutaj nie ma drogi, Walt, to jest pieprzone _bagno_!

Rozlewisko ciągnie się na wiele mil między wybrzeżem a miastem i nie da się tędy ani przejść, ani przepłynąć. Można co najwyżej _brodzić._ Walt ma rację: nikt nie zaryzykuje konnej jazdy po takim podłożu, szczególnie, gdy obok biegnie bita droga – tamci prędzej w ogóle zrezygnują z pościgu niż puszczą się na przełaj przez bagna. Psy ujadają wściekle. Pewnie dotarły już do pierwszych kałuż i nie wiedzą, co począć dalej, gnać na złamanie karku, choć instynkt krzyczy: uważaj!, czy zawrócić i ścigać zwierzynę od innej strony. A może w ogóle dać sobie spokój z łowami? Hałas rośnie, co oznacza zapewne, że oddział dotarł na miejsce; gdyby nie mrok, pewnie byłoby ich widać jak na dłoni. Billy próbuje przyspieszyć, ale błoto krępuje mu ruchy, wciąga, oblepia z każdej strony, tak, że każdy krok jest wyzwaniem. Walt, tuż obok, robi to samo, choć stawia raczej na dziwaczny styl pływacki, dzięki któremu utrzymuje się na powierzchni i, sunąc niby wielka jaszczurka, pokonuje kolejne fragmenty przestrzeni: od krzaka do krzaka, od gałęzi do gałęzi, byle jak najdalej od brzegu, który oznacza niewolę.

– Jeszcze trochę deszczu i można byłoby użyć łódki – sapie, gdy docierają do drzewa, zanurzonego aż po koronę. Jego kora jest śliska i lepi się do palców. – Mówiłem, że roi się tutaj od aligatorów?

– Mam wrażenie, że zapomniałeś o tym wspomnieć.

To dlatego psy nie wbiegły do wody, a konie zaczęły panikować, gdy tylko dotarły do rozlewiska! Billy patrzy na Walta jak na szaleńca. Robi mu się gorąco. Nie ma już jednak szansy na odwrót i jedyne, co można zrobić, to brnąć dalej, modląc się w duchu, żeby oddział wojska był jedynym zagrożeniem czającym się w mroku.

Chlupot, oddech ciężki od zmęczenia, kląskanie, serce tłukące się w piersi, brzęczenie owadów – cała ich chmara wisi nad nimi niczym burzowa chmura – chroboty, szelesty, odległe krzyki, coraz odleglejsze, nierealne. Psów jakiś czas nie słychać wcale, ale gdy Walt stwierdza, wzbijając w górę krople błotnistej mazi: do diabła!, chyba nam się udało!, ich jazgot rozlega się nagle ze zdwojoną siłą, w dodatku z niespodziewanego kierunku. Jakby… z przodu?

Niemożliwe. To przecież, kurwa, niemożliwe, żeby zdołali odciąć nam drogę!

– A to cwana szuja z tego Winteresa – mruczy Walt, potwierdzając tym samym najgorsze podejrzenia Billy’ego i zanim ten ma szansę zapytać o cokolwiek, dodaje: – Zmiana planów, Billy, wybacz, ale whisky napijemy się innym razem. Posłuchaj teraz… – kładzie mu obie ręce na ramionach. – Słuchasz mnie? – Billy kiwa głową. – Zrobimy tak. Za chwilę pójdę dalej i będę szedł tak długo, aż natknę się na zwiadowcę, bo głowę dam, że wysłali kogoś z psami okrężną drogą. Nie spodziewałem się, że na to wpadną, ta grobla jest cienka jak włos, ale widać ktoś, kto nimi dowodzi, ma więcej mózgu, niż mogliśmy przypuszczać. Dotrę tam i zapewne mnie pojmą, ale jestem tutejszy, więc szybko zweryfikują, że mówię prawdę… szczególnie, gdy poznają moją żonę, która na pewno o wszystkim dowie się pierwsza.

– A ja? – Billy znowu czuje, że ogarnia go wściekłość. – Mam tutaj zostać i przyglądać się wszystkiemu z ukrycia?

Do jazgotu psów dochodzą ludzkie głosy. Można już rozpoznać pojedyncze słowa.

– A chcesz przeżyć? – Tamten odpowiada pytaniem. – Bo jak nie, to proszę bardzo, możesz iść ze mną, ale wtedy na pewno skończysz na stryczku. Niby jak udowodnisz, że nie jesteś piratem? Ha, sam widzisz! – mówi triumfalnie, od razu dostrzegając wahanie Billy’ego. – Dlatego i owszem, zostaniesz tutaj, zakopiesz się w błocie aż po czubek głowy i będziesz czekał tak długo, aż wszyscy odjadą. Wówczas pójdziesz tamtędy – wskazuje ręką kierunek – za tymi drzewami zaczynają się pola… Ukradniesz pierwszego konia, jaki wpadnie ci w ręce i pogalopujesz na wybrzeże, szerokim łukiem omijając zabudowania, bo pewnie wszyscy już wiedzą o napadzie i trzymają broń w pogotowiu.

Billy kręci głową.

– Nie rozumiesz – mówi cicho. – Nic nie rozumiesz.

Tamten parska cicho i poprawia broń przy pasie. Na jego twarzy maluje się determinacja.

– Rozumiem aż za wiele, Billy Bonesie, bosmanie kapitana Flinta. Rób, co mówię, albo będę zmuszony potraktować cię tak, jak tamtego biednego konia. Dla twojego dobra, oczywiście. 

Nie czeka na reakcję Billy’ego, tylko rusza od razu, umyślnie głośno rozchlapując błoto na wszystkie strony. Albo nie przychodzi mu do głowy, że mógłby zostać dźgnięty nożem – na Boga, przecież właśnie wyznał, że od początku znał tożsamość swojego kompana! –  albo ma to gdzieś, bo odwraca się do niego plecami. Billy’ego paraliżuje na dobrych kilka minut. Odruchowo sprawdza, czy nadal ma przy sobie dziennik Abigail – tak, jest, mokry jak wszystko inne, ale jest – i próbuje uspokoić oddech, Walt tymczasem dociera do krańca bagniska, czy raczej do końca tego jego odcinka, którym dotychczas wędrowali. Już nie tyle pełznie jak do tej pory, co zaczyna iść prawie normalnie, znak, że grunt robi się bardziej stabilny. Jezu, kto to jest, żółć podchodzi Billy’emu do gardła, skąd się tu wziął, z kim przejechałem taki szmat drogi, kim jesteś, Walt?

Rzuca się w błoto i z poziomu ziemi obserwuje sytuację. Tamci rozpalili ogień, więc widać więcej szczegółów; widać na przykład, że psów jest kilkanaście, małych i dużych, jakby to naprawdę było polowanie z nagonką. Widać także kilku mężczyzn kręcących się w pobliżu, przy czym jeden nadal siedzi na koniu, pozostali zaś, w swych ubłoconych mundurach, wyglądają wcale nie lepiej od Billy’ego i Walta, co świadczy o tym, że zaliczyli tej nocy niejedną kąpiel w błotnej kipieli.

– Ręce  nad głowę! – pada rozkaz. – Stój tam, gdzie stoisz!

Walt ignoruje te słowa i nadal brnie naprzód. Tylko czekać, aż padnie strzał lub któryś z psów nie wytrzyma i rzuci mu się do gardła.

– Stój, powiedziałem!

– Daj mi pan dotrzeć na twardy grunt, panie Winters, bo mi się całkiem podeszwy rozkleją. – Czy Billy’emu zdaje się tylko, czy w głosie Walta naprawdę brzmi rozbawienie? – I niech ktoś trzyma te psy, bo nie chciałbym im zrobić krzywdy.

Zapada cisza. Billy wstrzymuje oddech w swojej kryjówce, żeby nie zdradził go byle szelest, żołnierze na brzegu kamienieją i dopiero reakcja ich dowódcy, który zeskakuje z konia i zaczyna iść w stronę przybysza, przywraca ich rzeczywistości. Któryś natychmiast gwiżdże na psy, próbuje je okiełznać. Inny dorzuca drew do ognia, przez co robi się jeszcze jaśniej, tak jasno, że można już rozpoznać rysy twarzy. Pozostali nawołują kompanów,  którzy zostali po drugiej stronie rozlewiska i rozchodzą się, żeby zbadać okolicę, żaden jednak nie kwapi się do tego, by wleźć prosto w bagno, Billy jest więc chwilowo bezpieczny.

– Co pan tu robi, panie Ashford? Byliśmy pewni, że… – Oficer podaje rękę Waltowi i pomaga mu wyjść na suchy ląd. – Po drodze natknęliśmy się na martwych niewolników, teren był zryty od kopyt, ślady prowadziły w głąb puszczy. Wydałem rozkaz, żeby to sprawdzić.

– A nie kazali ci przypadkiem, Winters, jak najszybciej gnać do osady? – pyta Walt z przekąsem. – Może ci umknęło, ale mieliśmy tutaj niezłą jatkę. Atak piratów to nie przelewki, szczególnie, gdy dowodzi nimi ten diabeł, Flint. Cudem uszedłem z życiem!

– Poniosę wszelkie konsekwencje swoich decyzji, sir.

– Och, nie wątpię, że poniesiesz. – Walt nieoczekiwanie klepie tamtego po ramieniu. Wybucha śmiechem. – Dobra robota, Fred! Instynkt cię nie zawiódł, byłeś na tropie nie byle jakiej zwierzyny, tak się jednak składa, że zdążyłem cię uprzedzić i ubiłem ją wcześniej. Pokaż mi lepiej swego tropiciela, bo nie uwierzę, że to ty we własnej osobie chodziłeś z nosem przy ziemi, łapiąc trop. No już! Gdzie to cudo?

Walt. Walter Ashford. Billy zaciska pięści w bezsilnej złości, z trudem powstrzymując się, by wbrew rozsądkowi nie porzucić kryjówki i nie rzucić się na tamtego z gołymi pięściami. Byłby gotów przegryźć mu tętnicę, dokładnie tak, jak zrobił to kiedyś Dufresne jakiemuś biedakowi podczas abordażu, zabiłby go bez wahania, Jezu, zabiłby go z przyjemnością! A jednak zostaje na swoim miejscu, dokładnie tak, jak mu ten skurwysyn polecił, bo nie ma innego wyjścia – tamten miał rację, to jedyny sposób, żeby przetrwać tę awanturę w jednym kawałku. Myśl o tym, że jego być albo nie być zależy od kaprysu człowieka, który piratów zwalczał – zwalcza – niemal z takim samym zacięciem, co Peter Ashe, doprowadza go do szału, nic jednak nie może zrobić, co najwyżej wcisnąć łeb pod powierzchnię błota i nigdy więcej go nie wyciągnąć.

Do tamtych dwóch podchodzi trzeci, niski, niezgrabny człowieczek odziany w skórę, którą chyba sam wcześniej zdarł z jakiegoś zwierzęcia i wygarbował domowym sposobem. Walt ( _Lord Ashford,_ poprawia się Billy, w nieskończoność przeżuwając tę myśl, pieprzony lord Ashford, niech go diabli wezmą!) przygląda mu się z ciekawością, zadaje też jakieś pytania, ale tak cicho, że do Billy’ego docierają tylko fragmenty tej rozmowy, dotyczącej  głównie technik odnajdywania śladów. W końcu tropiciel zostaje odesłany, a oddział zaczyna zbierać się do odjazdu. Jeden z żołnierzy narzuca na ramiona Ashforda kurtkę, co ten przyjmuje z wdzięcznością; chwilę później na polanę wjeżdża kilku konnych, prowadząc ze sobą luzaka; psy zostają powiązane, ale nadal wyrywają się w stronę bagna, a jeden z nich niemal chrypnie, szczekając aż do utraty tchu.

– Wietrzą krew – mówi Ashford, tym razem na tyle głośno, by słychać go było z daleka. – Jutro sam tu przyjadę, żeby poszukać zwłok, chociaż bardzo wątpię, że dotrwają tak długo, natura nie lubi próżni.

– Jest pan pewien, że nie żyje? Może warto byłoby posłać Ruperta w głąb bagien?

– I stracić najlepszego tropiciela, jakiego udało ci się zwerbować? Nie, Winters, dość strat już ponieśliśmy. Nawet, jeśli przeżył ten cios, w co bardzo wątpię, i tak zdechnie z upływu krwi albo zwyczajnie utonie. Zresztą nie mamy czasu. Pojechałbym z wami, ale – rozkłada ręce – sam widzisz, że w takim stanie kiepski byłby ze mnie pomocnik, więc lepiej wrócę do domu.

– Dostanie pan obstawę.

Ashford parska.

– To rzut kamieniem stąd, ale niechaj ci będzie. Daj mi dwóch ludzi, a ty zbierz oddział i jedź do osady jak najprędzej, bo kto wie, co się tam teraz dzieje? Skoro ja spotkałem Billy’ego Bonesa, ty równie dobrze możesz spotkać kapitana Flinta, a wierz mi, Fred, wolałbym nie być zmuszony do pisania do twojej matki listu z kondolencjami.

Odjeżdżają kilkanaście minut później – oddział w jedną stronę, a lord Ashford w drugą, w kierunku prześwitu wyłaniającego się zza drzew. Tuż za nim, co Billy wkrótce zobaczy na własne oczy, zaczyna się wykarczowany pod pola teren, przynależący do posiadłości, o której ludzie mówią, że jest „najbrzydszym skarbem Savannah”, a to z powodu oryginalnej architektury. Gdyby pojechać na przełaj przez pola, dotarłoby się do pałacu w ciągu niespełna godziny, piechotą zajęłoby to więcej czasu, ale nie tak znowu wiele, by stanowiło to kłopot. Billy długo patrzy w tamtym kierunku, ale wybiera inną ścieżkę. Wędruje nią tak długo, aż niebo na wschodzie zaczyna jaśnieć i przesiąkać czerwienią, a potem kradnie konia, o mało nie przyprawiając wozaka o zawał serca, i pędzi w stronę wybrzeża, cudem nie spotykając po drodze ani wojska, ani gotowych na wszystko osadników z bronią w ręku.

Ma nadzieję, że Walter Ashford naprawdę wróci na bagna, żeby odnaleźć jego trupa.  

 

*

 

Od razu wie, że to on idzie ścieżką w kierunku tarasu – jego kroki są tak charakterystyczne, szybkie, zamaszyste, że trudno je pomylić z czymkolwiek innym. Walter nigdy nie spaceruje, on zawsze niemal biegnie, jakby miał tysiące spraw do załatwienia i niewiele czasu na ich realizację. Wybudował sobie to gmaszysko, ale tak naprawdę więcej czasu spędza w stajniach, w lesie, w porcie niż w bibliotece, która – Abigail musi to przyznać – wzbudziłaby podziw nawet w Londynie. Ot, człowiek pełen sprzeczności. Nowy Świat oferuje takim ludziom o wiele więcej niż Stara Europa byłaby w stanie kiedykolwiek zaproponować, a oni mogą dowoli rozwijać talenty, zarabiać i robić wszystko to, czego w Anglii z tego czy innego względu nie mogliby nawet spróbować.

Oczywiście, o ile są mężczyznami, dodaje w myślach Abigail i odkłada książkę na brzeg stołu.

– Emma mówiła, że cię tu znajdę. – Walter przeskakuje kilka schodków dzielących go od tarasu. Na sobie ma strój do konnej jazdy, uwalany błotem, podobnie zresztą jak długie buty. – Biedaczka wciąż usiłuje uspokoić kuzynkę, sama rozumiesz, przywieźli już ciała chłopców…

– Tak, wiem – odpowiada Abigail ze smutkiem. – Siedziałam przy Florze aż do południa, teraz zrobiłyśmy z Emmą zamianę. Co za tragedia! To były jeszcze dzieci.

– Podczas napadu ginęli jeszcze młodsi – odpowiada Walter i siada naprzeciwko Abigail, przyglądając jej się tak uważnie, jakby czekał aż straci nad sobą kontrolę i zrobi coś, co ujawni jej prawdziwe uczucia. – Właśnie stamtąd wracam, Abigail i powiem ci, że dawno nie widziałem takiej masakry, a przecież latami służyłem w wojsku! Jakby w nich diabeł wstąpił! Mordowali każdego, kto stanął im na drodze, nie patrząc ani na wiek, ani na płeć…

– W takim razie jak ty zdołałeś przeżyć? – Abigail nie ucieka wzrokiem w bok, wytrzymuje spojrzenie Ashforda bez problemu. Patrzą na siebie długą chwilę, aż w końcu Walter przerywa tę walkę i uśmiecha się gorzko.

– Miałem szczęście.

 

– Miałem szczęście – odpowiada Billy, przymykając oczy. Słyszy to pytanie już chyba tysięczny raz, ale nie ma siły wrzasnąć na nich, żeby dali mu spokój. Zresztą w jego sytuacji byłby to raczej kiepski pomysł. – Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego nie obstawili drogi na wybrzeże, ale tak właśnie było, dotarłem do celu bez przeszkód, chociaż wyglądałem jak więzień, który zbiegł spod szubienicy. 

Od razu wie, że to on schodzi pod pokład, stukotu drewnianej nogi nie można pomylić z niczym innym. Nie podnosi głowy, gdy drzwi się otwierają, nadal siedzi z kolanami pod brodą, w tych sam samych ubłoconych ciuchach, w których dotarł tu w kilka godzin temu. Dobrze, że chociaż zdążyły wyschnąć.

– Wynoście się stąd. Wszyscy. – Silver nie musi podnosić głosu, żeby wyegzekwować rozkaz, tamci słuchają go od razu. – Ale już!

Jeden po drugim opuszczają klitkę, przy czym najdłużej zwleka Howell, który chciałby zbadać Billy’ego dokładniej, ale wie dobrze, że to nienajlepsza pora. Dlatego wychodzi także, zostawiając na podłodze flaszkę i zwitek bandaży.

– Nie uwierzył – mówi Billy, gdy drzwi zamykają się z trzaskiem. Słyszy jak Silver przysuwa sobie stołek i siada na nim, wyciągając przed siebie nogę.

– Nie.

– A jednak zamiast wrócić do Nassau, popłynął wzdłuż wybrzeża i na mnie zaczekał.

Silver głośno wciąga powietrze.

– Czekałby do południa. Potem uznałby, że nie żyjesz.

– Dziękuję.

– Za co? – W głosie tamtego słychać autentyczne zdumienie.

– Przecież wiem, że gdyby to zależało tylko od niego – Billy prostuje się wreszcie i otwiera oczy – odpłynąłby od razu, nie przejmując się mną zupełnie, i miałby słuszność. To był mój wybór, moja idiotyczna wyprawa. Naraziłem załogę na niebezpieczeństwo. Gdybym był tobą, kazałbym powiesić Billy’ego Bonesa na rei.

Silver przez chwilę siedzi w bezruchu i wygląda tak, jakby trawił to, co właśnie usłyszał, a potem chwyta kulę i z jej pomocą robi krok do przodu. Obserwowanie jak walczy z własnym ciałem, jak próbuje usiąść na ziemi, co zdrowemu człowiekowi zajęłoby kilka sekund, napawa nie tyle grozą, ile smutkiem. W końcu jednak, jak zawsze, osiąga swój cel.

– Nikt nie będzie nikogo wieszał, Billy – mówi spokojnie. – Na pewno nie na moje wachcie. Poza tym nie masz racji: to był jego pomysł, żeby zaczekać, nie musiałem go do niczego namawiać, zresztą chyba przeceniasz mój wpływ na niego. Nie jestem cudotwórcą! Jedyne, co zrobiłem, to opowiedziałem mu...

– Nie zabił Waltera Ashforda – przerywa mu Billy. – Wtedy. Podczas napadu. Powiedział, że to zrobił, ale tak naprawdę puścił go wolno. Dlaczego? Dlaczego skłamał? Dlaczego w ogóle napadliśmy na tę osadę, skoro nie chodziło o zemstę na pieprzonym Ashfordzie?

Silver nie odpowiada. Silver tracący język w gębie to zjawisko niepokojące, więc Billy zerka na niego raz i drugi, ale nie doczekuje się odpowiedzi, więc klnie tylko cicho i znów ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, marząc tylko o tym, by rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

– Muszę ponieść karę – odzywa się w końcu, gdy cisza między nimi staje się nie do zniesienia. – Nie chcesz mnie wieszać, dobrze, ale karę ponieść muszę, bo w przeciwnym razie za moment będziemy mieć tutaj dezercję za dezercją.

– To prawda. – Oddech Silvera jest ciężki i chrapliwy jak oddech człowieka, którego zbyt długo trawi gorączka. – Greting?

Billy’ego wstrząsa dreszcz.

– Tak. Chłosta będzie najlepsza.

Nie rozmawiają już więcej. Dopiero gdy Silver znowu staje przy drzwiach, zmęczony tak, jakby przebiegł truchtem wiele mil,  pyta jeszcze, chcąc chyba postawić kropkę na końcu zdania:

– Warto było…?

 

– Tak, było warto – odpowiada Abigail i przesuwa dziennik w swoją stronę, cały czas spodziewając się, że Walter jej w tym przeszkodzi. Nie robi tego jednak. Boże, aż trudno uwierzyć, że to ta sama książka! Ubłocona okładka, posklejane i miejscami nadpalone kartki, atrament rozlewający się w nieforemne kleksy, mnóstwo niemożliwych do odcyfrowania słów, zdań, akapitów, uczuć. Ale tak, to jej dziennik, je własny, który pisała podczas podróży do Charles Town i który oddała Billy’emu nie tyle „na przechowanie” (nie była aż tak naiwna, by wierzyć w to, że ich kiedyś odzyska – i Billy’ego i dziennik), ale raczej dlatego, żeby Billy miał przy sobie coś, co kiedyś należało do niej. – I niczego nie żałuję, Walterze. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie i mojego ojca nie jestem hipokrytką.

Ashford nie odpowiada od razu, tylko otwiera dziennik na ostatniej stronie, niemal rozmiękłej od wilgoci, i stuka w nią palcem. Potem wstaje z miejsca i po chwili jest już przy obrośniętej kwiatami balustradzie, odgradzającej taras od świata zewnętrznego, skrywającej go przed oczami ciekawskich.

– Miłej lektury – rzuca zamiast pożegnania. – Tylko nie zapomnij przebrać się do kolacji, bo przyjedzie Cecil Habershaw, brat biednej Flory, a sama wiesz, że on zwraca uwagę na takie szczegóły.

I już go nie ma, znów gna przed siebie, nie oglądając się na nic i na nikogo. Słychać, jak pyta o coś niewolnika, potem wydaje jakieś dyspozycje, aż w końcu znika na drodze prowadzącej do stajni, bo znów zapada cisza, przerywana jedynie brzęczeniem owadów. Abigail długo siedzi przy stole wyprostowana jak struna, nie mogąc się ruszyć, wykonanie najmniejszego bodaj gestu to zadanie ponad jej siły. W końcu jednak bierze głęboki oddech, jeden, drugi, trzeci…

…jeden, dwa, trzy, odliczają głośno, wpatrując się w półnagie ciało rozpięte na gretingu, żaden się nie uśmiecha, żaden nie kpi, na większości twarzy widać skupienie, cztery, pięć, sześć…

…czwarty, piąty, szósty i nakazuje sobie spokój, a ponieważ jej wola jest silniejsza od strachu, ciało zaczyna słuchać poleceń umysłu. Abigail drżącą ręką sięga po filiżankę i podnosi ją do ust, ale nie po to, by poczuć smak herbaty, ale dlatego, by przypomnieć sobie, że nadal jest człowiekiem, znajduje się w konkretnym miejscu i czasie i zachowała zdolność do wykonywania prostych czynności.

…siedem, osiem, dziewięć, dziesięć, Joji nie bije mocno, specjalnie markuje ciosy, ale Billy i tak balansuje na granicy przytomności, zagryza wargi do krwi, żeby nie krzyczeć, jedenaście, dwanaście, trzynaście…

Tylko jedna strona. Ta ostatnia. Przeczytam tylko tę jedną stronę, którą zaznaczył Walter, kładąc dziennik do góry grzbietem i może dzięki temu dowiem się, jakim sposobem wszedł w posiadanie czegoś, co nie powinno istnieć. Jedna strona. Potem nie spojrzę już na dziennik ani razu, może go nawet wyrzucę… chociaż nie, tylko słabi ludzie wyrzucają przeszłość ze swojego życia, ja po prostu zaakceptuję, że jest przeszłością i przejdę nad nią do porządku dziennego. Jestem tu i teraz. Jestem Abigail Ashe. A to… to jest…

To jest krew i błoto, chce dodać, ale myśl rwie się jak nitka przy haftowaniu: w jednej chwili trzymasz ją między palcami, a w drugiej zostają jedynie strzępy, niezdatne już do niczego. Ostatnia zapisana kartka dziennika – która nie jest ostatnią kartką w ogóle – zawiera niewiele liter, za to bardzo wiele znaczeń, w których kryje się wszystko to, co było a także wszystko to, co mogło być, ale się nigdy nie ziści. Miriady potencjalności. Wszystkie niewybrane ścieżki.

…czternaście, piętnaście, szesnaście, wytrzymaj, Billy, słyszy lub roi mu się, że słyszy głos Silvera, duchem wraca do fortu i zdaje mu się, że katują go siepacze kapitana Hume’a, siedemnaście, osiemnaście, dziewiętnaście, dwadzieścia, tym razem nie będę zdrajcą nawet we własnej głowie, nie będę zdrajcą, nie będę.

_Nigdy o tobie nie…_

(reszty akapitu nie można odczytać _)._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mała Nieszawka, 21.01.2017 r.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
